


Coração Gelado (Cold heart)

by dhenyfer19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcool, Amor Fraterno, Angustía, Drama, Drogas, F/M, Gravidez, Jennifer Watson é Elena Gilbert de TVD, Mudança, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poderes Psíquicos, Possessão demoníaca, Sexo, Vidência., apenas pra vocês saberem como imagina-la., familia, perda de memoria
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhenyfer19/pseuds/dhenyfer19
Summary: Depois de perder a sua vó morta por um demônio, Jennifer Watson sai pra procurar vingança e acaba se apaixonando por um dos homens que a está ajudando, Dean Winchester, que por acaso tem o dom de atrair problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Watson, uma mulher de 28 anos, nascida e criada em Lawrence no Kansas, sempre esteve ligada ao mundo sobrenatural graças a sua avó Lilian que era vidente e seus pais que eram caçadores, Jennifer tinha apenas Lilian como parente mais próximo, mais ela não reclamava, sua avô cuidou e amou Jennifer com tudo o que ela tinha, e por isso Jennifer agradecia.  
Apesar de estar ligada a esse mundo obscuro que poucas pessoas conheciam, Lilian fazia de tudo para não se envolver em nada que tivesse haver com coisas sobrenaturais.  
Os pais de Jennifer morreram quando ela tinha 15 anos de idade em uma caçada por demonios, desde então ela mora com a sua avó, e foi a sua avó que lhe explicou tudo de mal que existe lá fora, a ignorância seria muito perigosa para Jennifer.  
A sua vida permaneceu pacata até que algo terrível aconteceu.

♡♡♡♡♡

\- E essa é você com 3 anos de idade.  
Disse Lilian pra sua neta enquanto olhava sonhadoramente pra foto em que a pequena Jennifer estava sentada na cama segurando seu ursinho favorito.  
\- Nugget, eu me lembro desse urso.  
Jennifer lembrou com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto.  
\- E como não iria lembrar, você andava com ele grudado no seu braço o tempo todo, era quase impossível tira-lo de você.  
Jennifer riu, Lilian continuou passando as fotos quando chegou em uma foto que foi tirada pouco antes dos pais de Jennifer morrerem.  
\- Meu aniversário de 15 anos, esse foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida - Ela fungou o nariz enquanto virou o olhar pra parede mais próxima – Se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer pouco tempo depois disso.  
\- Eu que deveria ter sabido, do que adianta ser vidente se as visões não acontecem quando eu realmente quero?.  
Lilian zombou tristemente com um pouco de raiva em seu tom, Jennifer olhou pra sua avó com um olhar suave.  
\- Vovó, não foi culpa sua, você não pode controlar quando uma visão vai acontecer, vai ver não era pra termos impedido, talvez eles tivessem mesmo que...  
Ela não conseguiu terminar mão estava óbvio o que ela iria falar, mesmo depois de tantos anos, a morte de seus pais ainda não foi superada, a ferida ainda sangrava.  
\- Me senti tão impotente, eu fiquei anos com isso na cabeça.  
Lilian mencionou e Jennifer franziu a testa em questão.  
\- Isso o que?.  
\- Que eu poderia ter impedido.  
Lilian revelou e Jen suspirou.  
\- Vovó...  
-Eu sei, sei que não posso controlar, agora não adianta mais, temos apenas que seguir em frente, tentar esquecer, mesmo que seu tão difícil.  
\- É, pro nosso próprio bem.  
Jen beijou a bochecha de sua avó e subiu pro seu quarto pra dormir, deixando Lilian sozinha com seus pensamentos.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Lilian estava sentada na mesma poltrona por 2 horas seguidas, as lembranças do passado voltando como uma grande onda e a levando pra um mar de pensamentos.  
Poderia ter impedido  
Mais Lilian sabe que não podia, e isso é o que mais a frustra, saber que podia mais não podia ao mesmo tempo.  
Ter sua neta na sua vida era uma bênção, Jennifer era a neta que qualquer avô ou avó iria querer, ela era doce, amável, mais também era protetora e fiel a quem ama, qualquer um teria muita sorte de tê-la na sua vida.  
A perda de seus pais fez a menina ter medo do mundo, por isso ela nunca deixou a sua avó, por isso elas ainda miram juntas, mesmo Jennifer sendo uma mulher adulta, que poderia estar casada agora é tendo muitos filhos lindos parecidos com ela.  
Lilian tentou muito fazer Jen sair e namorar, mais ela nunca quis, e Lilian não queria que Jennifer remoesse o passado pra sempre.  
Lilian foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando sentiu algo familiar se aproximando, dessa vez parecia mais forte que a fazia querer vomitar, uma visão.

Visão ON

Toc, toc, toc.  
Uma batida na porta fez Lilian estranhar, em olhou pro relógio e viu que era 10: 45 da noite, ela de vagar foi até a porta e a abriu.  
Ao abrir ela se encontrou com um homem de aparência jovem e um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Posso ajuda-lo?  
Em perguntou e não pode deixar passar o sentimento de medo que estava se formando em seu interior.  
\- Podemos dizer que sim, estou procurando Jennifer Watson, conhece?  
Ele perguntou tranquilamente enquanto olhava pra Lilian, ela podia sentir a Frieza de seu olhar enquanto a encarava e isso realmente a incomodava.  
\- Porque pergunta?  
\- Nada especial, eu apenas quero mata-la.  
Lilian congelou quando viu os olhos do homem rapidamente se tornarem pretos, o sorriso cruel e zombador petrificado em seus lábios.  
\- Você não vai encostar na minha neta sua abominação.  
Lilian o encarou corajosamente pro demônio na sua frente, ninguém iria machucar sua neta, não enquanto Lilian pudesse impedir.  
\- Sinto muito, mais não é você que me interessa.  
Em um segundo Lilian estava parada em frente a porta e no outro ela estava sendo jogada do outro lado da sala caindo em cima de uma mesa de vidro, ganhando cortes em diversas partes do corpo.

A visão passou pro quarto de Jennifer onde Lilian pode ver Jen se levantando rapidamente e correndo pra sala.  
\- Não Desça Jen, por favor.  
Lilian sussurrou pra si mesma enquanto a cena se desenrolava sem que ela pudesse impedir nada.

\- Vovó, você está bem? Eu ouvi um barulho aqui em ..... VOVÓ.  
Jen gritou quando viu sua avó jogada no meio de cacos de vidro e com muitos cortes pelo corpo.  
\- Jen, fuja daqui, AGORA.  
-Oque? Não eu...  
Foi quando ela viu outra pessoa na sala, um homem, ela rapidamente correu pro lado de sua avó.  
\- O que você quer, por favor nos deixe em paz.  
Jennifer gritou pro homem, mais ela também acabou sendo jogada por uma força invisível e super humana que a fez perder os sentidos.  
\- JENNIFER.  
Sua avó gritou enquanto tentava se levantar mais não podia.  
\- Por favor deixe-a em paz, ela não tem nada haver com isso.  
\- Como não? Ela é filha de Adam e Amélia Watson certo?  
O demônio perguntou ainda mantendo um tom que a fazia um tremor na espinha.  
\- Não – Ela sussurrou enquanto sentia lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos – Foi você que os matou.  
Ela sentiu o ódio ferver por dentro e tudo o que ela queria era mandar esse maldito demônio direto pro inferno.  
\- Bem tecnicamente foi eu, mais eu estava com outra aparência quando fatiei os dois, você sabe.  
\- SEU DEMÔNIO DESGRAÇADO.  
\- Olha o tom sua velha, se você se comportar eu mato você primeiro assim você não vai ter que ver sua querida netinha morrer na sua frente.  
Ele zombou com um sorriso sádico se espalhando pelo rosto desse pobre homem que ele está possuindo.  
\- Porque está fazendo isso? Não basta ter matado os pais dela e agora quer mata-la?  
Em perguntou tentando manter a calma enquanto via o demônio andar até a sua neta desacordada.  
\- Bom eu não teria que ter esse trabalho, se aqueles dois idiotas não tivessem me mantido preso e me torturando POR 5 FODIDOS DIAS. – Ele gritou a última parte fazendo Lilian se encolher onde ela estava deitada impotente – Mais sabe o que? Agora eu posso me vingar, eu jurei que quando eu me libertasse eu mataria os dois e depois mataria a pessoa mais importante da vida deles, e foi difícil mais eu finalmente a encontrei e olha ela já é uma mulher adulta, Hum a vida passa voando não é mesmo?  
\- Por favor deixe ela em paz, me mate no lugar dela, por favor.  
Lilian implorou ao demônio claramente sem sentimentos, ela podia sentir lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e ela não ligava, se se humilhar vai salvar a vida de sua neta ela fará.  
\- Não se preocupe, você vai também.  
Ele riu o que fez Lilian ainda mais desesperada.  
\- Por favor me mate e deixe a minha neta em paz eu imploro.  
O demônio lhe jogou um olhar de tédio enquanto ele se aproximava de Lilian com uma faca estranha que ele tinha tirado do cinto.  
\- Nossa como você é chata, tá bom, você vai primeiro.  
Ela não teve tempo pra reagir quando sentiu o demônio enfiar a faca incrivelmente pontuda em seu abdômen, a dor que ela sentiu não tinha dimensão, era insuportável.  
Com o grito de Lilian, Jen acordou desorientada e quando viu pra sua avó ela soltou um grito de pânico enquanto corria pra ela.  
\- NÃO, VOVÓ NÃO.  
Lilian ainda estava acordada, ainda podia ver a sua neta chorando rios de lágrimas.  
Ainda pode ver quando o demônio esfaqueou Jennifer por trás.

Visão OFF

\- NÃOOO  
Lilian gritou no topo de seus pulmões, Deus isso iria acontecer, não, não não.  
-Não, Não, Não...  
\- Vovó ei, ei o que aconteceu, o que você tem?  
Jen perguntou definitivamente horrorizada pelo estado de sua avó.  
Lilian se encontrou de volta no mundo real e viu o olhar em pânico de sua querida neta, ela não podia dizer a Jennifer o que ela viu, Jennifer iria querer entrar no meio e sua visão iria se concretizar, Jennifer jamais deixaria o lado de sua avó, Lilian olhou pro relógio e viu 10:21, ela uns tinha alguns minutos.  
\- Nada, acho que tive um pesadelo.  
Ela tentou parecer o mais calma possível enquanto tentava um pequeno sorriso que mais parecia com uma careta.  
\- Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?  
Jennifer perguntou devagar e Lilian acentiu em já sabia o que iria fazer, isso era pro bem de sua neta, ninguém iria machuca-la, não no seu horário.  
\- Não verdade eu gostaria daqueles bolinhos de coco, se você não se importasse de ir comprar pra mim.  
Jen franziu o cenho.  
\- Mais vovó, a essa hora está tudo fechado.  
Jen tentou argumentar mais a sua avó estava relutante.  
\- Tem aquele mercado 24 horas que você sempre vai a noite quando sente fome.  
\- Mais ele é pelo menos 20 minutos de carro pra ir e 20 pra voltar... Tudo bem, só porque é pra você.  
Jen sorriu e pegou um casaco e as chaves do carro, antes dela sair pelo porta Lilian correu e abraçou a sua neta o mais apertado que conseguiu, esse era o jeito dela se despedir se as coisas dessem errado.  
\- Vovó, pra que isso?  
Jen perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso pra avó que sorriu de volta.  
\- Apenas, tenha cuidado, eu amo você.  
Ela disse fazendo o máximo pra esconder as suas emoções, se ela começasse a chorar agora Jennifer perceberia que tem algo de errado e não iria sair, e Jennifer não podia estar aqui quando tudo fosse acontecer.  
\- Eu também te amo.  
Ela sorriu e saiu, Lilian ficou na porta vendo sua neta desaparecer na escuridão da noite quando deixou as lágrimas tomarem sem controle.  
\- Adeus querida.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Nesses poucos minutos que tinha de tempo Lilian chorou e chorou mais em sabia que estava fazendo a dois certa, Lilian já tinha 64 anos, ela acha que já viveu o suficiente, Jennifer por outro lado ainda tem muito pra viver, ela ainda tem que se casar e ter filhos, ela tem que ter a sua própria família.  
Lilian deixou uma carta em cima do travesseiro de Jennifer, explicando por que ela fez isso e mandando Jen tomar cuidado e fugir pois tinha algo que a estava perseguindo, a carta também dizia pra ela procurar por um caçador chamado Bobby Singer, ele poderia ajudar.  
Ela segurava o livro de exorcismos nas mãos, enquanto lia as palavras que já leu tantas vezes mais com a idade foi começando a esquecer, depois da morte de sua filha e de seu genro, Lilian fugiu com sua neta, ela não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com Jennifer, então ela a criou totalmente fora desse mundo sobrenatural, apesar de Jen saber muito sobre as coisas que tinham no escuro.  
Em leu e leu até as palavras entrarem na sua mente, sua memoria não era mais a mesma e ela torcia pra não esquecer quando estivesse mandando o bastardo pro inferno.  
Quando deu 10:45 alguém como esperado bateu na porta.  
Lilian não tinha medo de morrer mais ela tinha medo que sua neta morresse tão jovem, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.  
Ela corajosamente foi até a porta e a abriu, o mesmo homem estava parado com o mesmo sorriso de sua visão, Lilian não perdeu tempo e começou a falar o exorcismo.  
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica...  
O demônio que se contorcia na sua frente sorriu diabolicamente quando percebeu que Lilian esqueceu o resto do exorcismo.  
Droga, maldita memória.  
\- Oh sua velha você está tão morta.  
Foi quando ela sentiu, a mesma dor tão intensa ou mais intensa que a sua visão, o demônio ria muito enquanto olhava pra Lilian que não perdeu sua determinação mesmo as portas morte.  
Ela caiu de joelho e pra surpresa do demônio, Lilian continuou com o exorcismo fracamente.  
\- Ergo, Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade Santana, inventor et Magister omnis fallaciae...  
Ela continuou enquanto tentava se manter viva por amor a sua neta, o demônio se contorcia de dor na sua frente e quando Lilian não pode mais ficar acordada, viu o demônio fugindo do corpo do homem possuído que caiu desossado no chão.  
O mundo começou a ficar escuro e ela pode ouvir a voz do homem que estava possuído possivelmente apavorado por tudo o que tinha presenciado, a sua voz estava ficando distante e Lilian deu um último sorriso pois sabia que a sua neta estava segura por enquanto.

♡♡♡♡♡

3 Semanas Depois...  
Jennifer estava sentada na poltrona que era de sua avó, olhando pra um quadro que estava pendurado na parede com uma foto dela e de seus pais compartilhando um abraço.  
Seus pais eram ótimos, cuidavam dela muito bem, e sempre a protegiam dos monstros, eles não queriam que Jen fosse caçadora como eles, mais a ensinaram o básico pra ela poder se proteger caso eles não estivessem por perto.  
Ela pensou que se caso ela precisasse usar tudo o que ela aprendeu com seus pais ela seria ótima, ela acabaria com eles e com um sorrisão de glória, mais a realidade era bem diferente.  
Quando ela chegou em casa e encontrou sua avó morta ela sentiu seu mundo devastado, ela sentiu uma dor tão intensa que ela nem consegue explicar, sua única família tinha ido embora enquanto ela estava comprando fodidos bolinhos de coco.  
Jen nunca se sentiu tão inútil, tão sem ação.  
Sua avó sabia o que iria acontecer, ela sabia que iria morrer e mandou Jen pra longe pra protegê-la, e ela foi, porque ela jamais iria imaginar que iria perder a sua avó pra sempre naquela noite.  
As lágrimas voltaram a surgir de vagar em um ritmo constante, ela estava completamente sozinha pela primeira vez na sua vida e era a pior sensação que em já sentiu.  
Quando você perde alguém que ama dói muito, mais com o tempo passa porque você sempre tem outras pessoas que estão te dando apoio, que apesar da dor, permanece ao seu lado, sua família.  
Mais Jen não tinha mais família, ela não tinha mais ninguém.  
Jen encontrou a carta que sua avó deixou em cima do travesseiro, e isso só fez Jennifer se sentir mais triste, era uma carta de adeus.  
Ela sabia o que iria acontecer antes de ter acontecido e ela sacrificou a vida dela pra poupar a da neta, e Jennifer não achava que ela pudesse amar mais a sua avó, mesmo ela não estando mais aqui.  
\- Vovó, você vai fazer falta.  
Ela sussurrou pro ar sentindo a cachoeira salgada escorregando por suas bochechas.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Era a 10 vez que ela lia e relia aquela carta, quem era Bobby Singer?  
Pegando seu telefone ela marcou o número mais só dava na caixa postal , ela então deixou uma mensagem perguntando se ele poderia vir até a sua casa, ele não confiava muito pra chamar pessoas desconhecidas pra sua casa mais a sua avó o indicou então ela não tinha porque temer.  
E ele era um caçador e apesar de Jen nunca ter querido se envolver nesse mundo ou com essas pessoas de novo ele talvez pudesse a ajudar a caçar e matar a coisa que assassinou a sua avó, ela não iria fugir como sua avó pediu, ela vai lutar, e vai vingar a sua avó.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
2 Dias Depois ...  
3 batidas na porta tirou Jen de sua névoa de tristeza e saudade, ela acha que pode ser esse tal Bobby Singer.  
Ao abrir deu de cara com 2 Homens, um deles era alto com cabelos longos e castanhos e o outro era um pouco mais baixo cabelos loiro escuro e olhos lindamente verdes.  
\- Você é Jennifer Watson?  
O mais alto perguntou educadamente mais ela quase não prestou atenção porque não conseguia mudar o foco dessas lindas esmeraldas, Deus esse homem era lindo.  
\- Moça?  
Ele perguntou novamente e Jen virou o olhar pro homem de cabelos longos pela primeira vez, ela deu uma risada nervosa e acentiu.  
\- Sim, e qual de você é Bobby Singer?.  
Ela questionou e viu a expressão dos homens entristecerem.  
\- Uh, nenhum, Bobby não pode vir então viemos no seu lugar.  
O homens de cabelos loiro sujo respondeu.  
\- Ele estava ocupado? É que eu sei que ele é caçador e gostaria que em me ajudasse com uma coisa muito importante.  
Ela virou o olhar pro homem alto.  
\- Não, ele não está ocupado, ele morreu a alguns anos.  
Jen fez uma expressão horrorizada e envergonhada.  
\- Oh deus, sinto muito eu não sabia.  
\- Tudo bem, mais nos também somos caçadores e talvez pudéssemos ajudar com o seu problema.  
O mais baixo falou com um sorriso encantador e Jen tem que realmente se compor, ela acentiu e abriu mais a porta convidando ambos pra entrar.  
\- Então, eu ainda não sei seus nomes.  
Em lembrou e os dois homens sorriram com desculpa.  
\- Sinto muito, meu nome é Dean Winchester e esse é o meu irmão Sam.  
Ele estendeu a mão e em aceitou com prazer e reverência.  
\- Prazer.  
Ambos sorriram e Dean perguntou.  
\- Você é caçadora também?  
\- Não, eu na verdade tento não me envolver tanto com tudo isso, fico o mais longe possível.  
Dean acentiu.  
\- Então como você conhece Bobby Singer?  
\- Minha avó me deixou uma carta antes de morrer e lá dizia pra eu procurar por um caçador chamado Bobby Singer, ela escreveu que ele poderia ajudar.  
\- Nossos pêsames por sua perda.  
Sam falou com um sorriso gentil no rosto e Jen sorriu de volta.  
\- Obrigado.  
\- Ela era caçadora? – Dean questionou.  
\- Não, ela era médium, meus pais eram caçadores, eles morreram quando tinha 15 anos – Ela virou o rosto não queria ver pena no olhar dos homens.  
\- Nossa mãe morreu quando eu tinha 4 anos e meu irmão 7 meses, nosso pai morreu a uns 8 anos atrás e nosso pai substituto Bobby se foi a pouco tempo, então confie em mim sabemos como é perder pessoas que amamos.  
Dean revelou olhando Jen diretamente nos olhos, ele parecia gentil e seu irmão também.  
\- Não é fácil, mais pelo menos você tem o seu irmão, eu não tenho ninguém, não tenho irmãos , Nem sequer um primo, bom pelo menos não que eu saiba. – Ela falou de vagar entristecida pelas injustiças da vida.  
\- Realmente não é fácil, mais você tem que continuar, sua avó não iria querer que você deixasse de viver por causa de sua morte, você ainda é jovem, tem muito o que viver. – Sam falou gentilmente.  
\- É. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.  
\- Então porque vocês escolheram ser caçadores? Sei que a maioria dos caçadores escolhem essa vida porque perderam alguém próximo, foi o seu pai?. - Ela questionou ainda no mesmo tópico.  
Dean riu discretamente ganhando um olhar de Sam.  
\- Quem dera, eu sou caçador desde os 5 anos de idade, claro que eu não caçava com essa idade mais eu estou nessa vida desde que eu era criança. -Dean respondeu.  
\- Nossa, você pelo menos gosta do que faz?.  
\- Salvamos vidas, o tempo todo, pessoas inocentes tem a chance de ver outro dia graças a nos, então eu posso dizer que é recompensador. – Dean falou sorrindo levemente e Sam estava igual, ela poderia dizer que eles se orgulhavam do que faziam apesar dos riscos, ela sorriu pra ambos.  
\- E seus pais? Porque escolheram essa vida? – Sam questionou curioso.  
\- Meu irmão, ele tinha apenas 3 anos quando foi morto por um lobisomem, meus pais me disseram que eles o levaram pro parque e nesse dia não tinha ninguém lá além deles é claro, então essa coisa apareceu e o levou embora ... Meus pais não puderam fazer nada, e esse maldito monstro fugiu levando meu irmão com ele, eu ainda não tinha nascido. – Ela contou com mágoa.  
\- Então você não acredita que ele ainda esteja vivo?. – Sam questionou e Jen negou com a cabeça.  
\- Tenho certeza que não, meus pais o procuraram e procuraram muito mais o máximo que acharam foi os sapatos dele, ele provavelmente foi comi... – Ela não conseguiu terminar, eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça com um olhar triste e reconfortante.  
Jen olhou pros dois e seus olhos pararam em Dean que estava olhando pra ela também, ela limpou a garganta enquanto se levantava.  
\- Querem algo pra beber? Talvez biscoitos?. – Ela perguntou mudando de assunto e os meninos responderam ao mesmo, um não de Sam e um sim de Dean.  
-Sim  
-Não  
Ela sorriu e foi buscar suco e biscoitos, quando ela trouxe tudo Ela colocou na frente de Dean que pegou com prazer, quando ele estendeu o braço direito ela viu uma cicatriz estranha lá.  
\- O que é isso no seu braço Dean?. – Ela questionou inocentemente e isso fez Dean puxar mais a manga pra baixo pra esconder a cicatriz.  
\- Nada demais. – Ele respondeu mais Jen sentiu algo diferente em seu olhar, como se ele estivesse ocultando algo maior por trás disso, Jennifer sempre foi bastante sensitiva com emoções, mais ela não acha que isso é algo sobrenatural, talvez apenas um dom, ela gostaria que isso tivesse funcionado com a sua avó, talvez ela ainda pudesse estar aqui.  
\- Sua avó foi morta por algo sobrenatural?. – Sam questionou devagar e Jen acentiu.  
\- Sim, demônio, o mesmo que matou meus pais, minha avó disse isso na carta, e ela também disse que ele me quer. – Ela falou envolvendo as mãos nos ombros com uma carranca no rosto.  
\- Quer você pra que? – Dean parecia interessado.  
\- Pra me matar, e foi por isso que eu chamei Bobby Singer, bom no caso vocês, eu não sei caçar, então preciso de alguém que saiba pra me ajudar a mandar esse desgraçado pro lugar onde ele deveria estar. – Jen gostou com raiva.  
\- Não se preocupe, vamos ajudar, caçar coisas do mal é o nosso trabalho. – Sam falou gentilmente com um sorriso, e Dean acentiu.  
\- Sim, mais você não vai caçar com a gente. - Dean falou simplesmente esfregando o pescoço.  
\- Oque? Porque não?. – Ela questionou confusa, era óbvio que ela iria ajudar, ela queria estar lá quando matasse a coisa.  
\- Jennifer, intenda que é perigoso e você mesma afirmou que não sabe nada sobre caçar. – Sam tentou se explicar e Jen ficou irritada.  
\- Nada disso, eu vou com vocês, eu preciso ver com meus próprios olhos que esse demônio não vai mais machucar ninguém, ele matou toda a minha família, ele matou todos, e eu só preciso confirmar por mim mesma, eu... – Lágrimas começaram a surgir dos olhos castanhos da moça quando lembranças inundaram o seu cérebro, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente, ela ainda poderia ter os seus pais e o seu irmão, ela ainda poderia ter a sua avó, e agora ela não tem nada.  
Jen sentiu braços a envolverem passando calor corporal pra ela, Jen não sabia quem era, mais sentir o toque humano de novo era muito bom, era reconfortante.  
Quando ela olhou pra cima tentando se concentrar através de seus olhos aguados no rosto da pessoa que a estava consolando ela viu.  
Olhos verdes a encarando.

♡♡♡♡♡

4 Dias depois...  
Os irmãos falaram com o homem que foi possuído antes de saírem em direção ao bunker, o que não foi de grande ajuda pois o homem só sabia chorar, e se desculpar por ter matado a sua avó, Jen sabia que não foi culpa do pobre homem, afinal ele foi apenas uma marionete nas mãos daquele demônio.  
Estar na estrada com os irmãos winchesters era no mínimo interessante, ela se via obrigada a ouvir Dean cantando junto com o rádio em diversos momentos e Sam reclamando pra ele abaixar o maldito volume.  
Ela também notou que Dean podia comer de tudo, enquanto Sam preferia ficar só na salada na maioria das vezes, os irmãos também costumavam se ofenderem muito mais no final acabavam rindo e Jen não podia deixar de rir junto do amor fraternal dos irmãos.  
Isso só fazia ela pensar como tudo poderia ser se seu irmão mais velho estivesse vivo, seria diferente e mais feliz com certeza.  
Apesar deles brincarem muito entre si eles também discutiam de verdade as vezes, era bem raro mais acontecia, e Jen pode ouvir uma vez sobe uma tal marca, Jen não sabia o que isso significava mais ela podia ver o olhar preocupado e cauteloso que Sam jogava em seu irmão de vez em quando, seu o que for não é bom.  
\- Falta muito pra chegarmos nesse tal bunker que você fala tanto? - Jen resmungou com a cabeça encostada no vidro embaçado da janela do carro.  
\- Apenas algumas horas mais e chegamos. – Sam falou educadamente como sempre e Jen acha que Dean deveria aprender umas coisinhas com o seu irmão mais novo.  
\- Se você não nos fizesse parar sempre pra tudo talvez já tivéssemos chegado. – Dean falou aborrecimento em sua voz profunda, Sam revirou os olhos.  
\- Dean. – Sam alertou seu irmão pra ser um pouco mais compreensivo.  
\- Oque? É verdade.  
\- Sinto muito Dean, mais eu prezo a segurança na estrada e tínhamos que parar pra dormir e comer e ir ao banheiro etc... – Jen falou simplesmente e Dean resmungou alto.  
\- Não é necessário parar pra comer, poderíamos comer no carro como sempre fazemos .- Dean falou a encarando pelo espelho.  
\- Não dá, eu fico enjoada. – Jen de uma careta.  
\- Ah qual é, você realmente não foi feita pra essa vida. – Dean disse secamente mais não tinha maldade em sua voz.  
\- Sinto muito Dean, mais eu não sou como você ok? Eu admiro o que vocês dois fazem mais essa não é a minha vida, eu espero que isso acabe logo e assim eu posso voltar pra minha vida chata e comum. – Jen falou alto e voltou a encarar a estrada escura da noite através do vidro da janela.  
\- Jennifer não fica com raiva, Dean é um idiota as vezes. – Sam explicou a mulher que deu um pequeno sorriso de volta, Dean revirou os olhos novamente.  
Dean parecia uma pessoa bipolar, as vezes ele era super doce, e outras vezes ele parecia que queria apenas arrancar a cabeça de alguém, talvez seja assim que você fica quando passa tantos anos perto monstros, sei lá.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
6 Horas depois Jen estava dormindo, ela queria estar acordada quando chegassem, mais ela deve ter acabado adormecendo em algum ponto da noite, ela acordou com alguém balançando seu ombro suavemente.  
\- Ei bela adormecida, chegamos. – Era Dean com uma voz suave, ela bocejou e esticou os músculos rígidos de ficar sentada na mesma posição por tanto tempo.  
Ela não podia ver muito na escuridão da noite mais um grande prédio no meio do nada era meio difícil de passar despercebido.  
\- Espera, é aqui? . – Jennifer perguntou descrente achando difícil achar normal a ideia de alguém morar em um lugar como esse.  
\- Você ainda não viu por dentro Jennifer, você vai gostar. – Sam defendeu o lugar e Jen tinha uma carranca no rosto.  
\- Bem...  
Ela começou a andar seguindo os homens pra dentro do enorme bunker, quando Dean acendeu as luzes do lugar Jen não pode deixar de abrir a boca em um ‘O’ perfeito, ela estava espantada esse lugar era incrível, tinha grandes salas com mesas enormes e várias estantes recheadas com livros, parecia uma biblioteca pessoal.  
\- Uau. – Jen falou quando começou a passar os dedos por cima da mesa que tinha um mapa enorme do mundo.  
\- Eu sei, também tive essa mesma impressão quando coloquei meus olhos nesse lugar. – Sam falou com um sorriso de covinhas quando levava a mala com as coisas de Jennifer PR dentro.  
\- É a nossa Batcaverna pessoal. – Dean falou orgulhosamente, Sam revirou os olhos e Jen achou que foi o recorde de reviramento de olhos em apenas algumas horas.  
\- Bem, não tenho o que falar, é incrível. – Jen falou admirada.  
\- Sim, esse lugar é enorme e tem vários quartos, vem, vou mostrar onde você vai ficar . – Dean estendeu a mão pra Jennifer que exitou um pouco mais acabou cedendo.  
Dean a levou pra corredores com muitas portas, ela não acha que todas essas portas sejam quartos, provavelmente estão vazios.  
Dean abriu uma das muitas portas e nesse tinha uma cama no centro do quarto com criados mudos e abajures, e uma pequena cômoda no canto do quarto, era bem simples e Jen gosta assim.  
\- Aposto que voz está cansada então vou deixar você descansar. – Dean falou enquanto colocava a mala junto a cômoda, ele ia saindo quando Jen pegou no pulso dele fazendo ele virar pra encara-la.  
\- O que foi?.  
\- Só, obrigada, quero que você e seu irmão saibam que eu agradeço por estarem me ajudando. – Ela sorriu de vagar e Dean deu um meio sorriso.  
\- É o nosso trabalho, e é uma merda as vezes mais o que posso dizer? É a minha vida. – Ele disse e sorriu gentilmente quando saiu do quarto.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Jen acordou ao som do despertador do seu celular, ela teve que colocar o celular pra despertar pois como os quartos não tinham janelas ficava impossível saber se já amanheceu.  
Ela estremeceu ao se espreguiçar, ficar tanto tempo dentro de um carro era horrível pras suas costas.  
Ela saiu do quarto e seguiu o mesmo caminho que veio com Dean ontem a noite, e se lugar era enorme e muito fácil de se perder ali dentro, tinha tantas coisas pra explorar era excitante.  
Quando chegou a grande sala ela se encontrou com Sam que estava sentado concentrado em um laptop, Dean tinha razão seu irmão era um nerd.  
\- Ei, descansou? Foi uma longa viagem. – Sam falou com um sorriso formoso e infeccioso que Jen não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.  
\- Posso dizer que sim, esse colchão é ótimo. – Ela disse se lembrando que não dormia tão bem a bastante tempo.  
\- Dean acha a mesma coisa. – Sam falou sorrindo carinhosamente enquanto ficava novamente seu olhar na tela no Laptop.  
\- Sei, e ... onde ele está agora?. – Jen perguntou tentando sair casual e Sam a encarou com um olhar divertido no rosto, em franziu a testa em questão.  
\- O que foi?.  
\- Nada, acho que ele está na cozinha, é por ali, não tem erro. – Ele disse sorrindo e ela acentiu.  
Ela seguiu o caminho instruído por Sam e quando achou a cozinha viu que Dean estava sentado na mesa com um jornal em uma mão e uma xícara de café em outra.  
\- Ei, bom dia. – Jen saldou o homem que virou pra olhar pra ela.  
\- Ei, na verdade é boa tarde mais vale também. – Ele sorriu e ela riu desconcertada quando colocava o cabelo pra trás da orelha, ele apontou pra uma cadeira em sua frente quando ele se levantou pra pegar café pra ela.  
Ele estava usando uma camiseta preta casual e aquela misteriosa cicatriz era visível não uma vez.  
\- Dean, eu não quero te aborrecer pois parece que é um assunto doido pra você mais, o que é essa cicatriz no seu braço? Se você não quiser ...  
\- É o resultado de umas escolhas erradas que eu fiz, não tem importância agora. – Ele falou suavemente cortando Jen.  
\- Intendi, só que ... ela é bem estranho não é? Parece que foi desenhada. – Jem se arriscou a continuar no assunto, Dean encolheu os ombros.  
\- É. – Ele respondeu e Jen sabia que não iria conseguir tirar mais nada dele sobre esse assunto, o que diabos tinha por trás dessa cicatriz?.  
\- Bom, como vocês vão invocar esse demônio? E porque tínhamos que vir até aqui pra poder fazer isso?. – Ela perguntou mudando de assunto.  
\- Aqui temos tudo o que precisamos pra tortura se for preciso, Depois vem a parte de invocar que é a parte fácil, depois tiramos informações dele e no fim...  
\- Matamos ele. – Jennifer falou calmamente por fora mais ardendo de raiva por dentro, ela mesma queria matar essa coisa.  
\- Não, nós temos que manda-lo pro inferno que é onde ele merece, se matarmos ele matamos a pessoa que ele está possuindo também, temos que fazer do jeito certo. – Dean entendia que Jen quer se vingar da coisa que matou a sua família, mais não podia matar mais gente inocente no processo.  
\- Tudo bem, só não quero que ele machuque mais ninguém. – Ela falou enquanto fungava, Dean acentiu.  
\- Acredite, é o que queremos também.

♡♡♡♡♡

Todos estavam em uma sala que continha uma estrela enorme com um círculo em volta pintada no chão, armadilha do diabo, ela já ouviu algo sobre isso com seus pais, ela nunca pensou que fosse usar uma alguma vez na vida.  
Os meninos trouxeram alguns ingredientes pra invocar o demônio, e Dean iria dizer as palavras da invocação, Jen Mentiria se disse que não estava com um pouco de medo, afinal essa coisa queria matá-la, mais a sua raiva conseguiu superar o seu medo e ela estava pronta.  
Quando prepararam tudo Dean suspirou e olhou pra Jennifer com um olhar cauteloso.  
\- Está pronta?. – Ele perguntou e Jen acentiu fervorosamente.  
\- Mais que pronta. – Ela falou decidida e Dean acentiu ele então começou a falar as palavras pra invocar o demônio.  
\- ad constrigendum ad ligandum eos paritier et solvendum et ad congregandum eos coram me.  
Quando ele terminou Jen sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao ouvir uma voz vindo a sua esquerda.  
\- Olha só, os famosos winchesters, a que devo a honra?. – O demônio perguntou com uma voz sarcástica mais Jen se espantou ao ouvir um pouco de medo também.  
\- Pra começar, você poderia dizer porque matou Adam e Amélia Watson, e porque está querendo matar a filha deles que não tem nada a ver com isso. – Sam usou uma voz perigosa que Jen não tinha ouvido ainda.  
\- Pura vingança, vocês mais que ninguém sabem do que eu estou falando. – O demônio não parecia realmente incomodado em falar sob e esse assunto o que fazia Jen furiosa.  
\- Não sabia que demônios tinham sentimentos. – Dean falou secamente com uma postura defensiva.  
\- Bem não, mais, eu gosto de achar que sou diferente dos outros, sabe. -O demônio encolheu os ombros.  
\- Diferente?. – Sam questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada e a boca em uma linha fina.  
\- Sim, acho que ainda restou um pouco de ‘Ugh’ sentimentos dentro mim. – Ele falou com desdém como se a palavra sentimentos fosse algo nojento.  
\- Difícil de acreditar, então o inferno não conseguiu quebrar você completamente?. – Dean resmungou.  
\- Exatamente, o inferno foi um inferno, toda aquela tortura e sangue e dor, mais você sabe do que estou falando certo Dean?. – O demônio olhou pra Dean com um brilho malicioso no olhar e Jen franziu o cenho.  
\- Não me orgulho disso. – Dean murmurou.  
\- Eu não sabia que isso era possível, sentir coisas, mais parece que é possível e é uma merda, pensei que ser um demônio seria mais fácil, não ligar pra nada, mais parece que ainda ficou, sabe, se sentir um pouco humano – O demônio falou com uma carranca e Sam resmungou.  
\- Isso não é inédito, Rubi também foi assim. – Sam mencionou e Dean deu um olhar irritado ao irmão.  
\- Ah por favor Sam, Aquela cadela nunca teve nenhum tipo de sentimento e você sabe disso, ela só estava manipulando você o tempo todo. – Dean lembrou e Sam parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa mais desistiu.  
\- Olha para de tentar nos manipular por que não vai funcionar, por aí você quer matá-la?. – Dean falou apontando pra Jen e o demônio pela primeira vez a encarou com um olhar frio.  
\- Olha só, nem tinha notado que você estava aqui, queria que tivéssemos nos encontrado em situações melhores. – O demônio disse enquanto olhava pra armadilha do diabo no chão.  
\- Eu passo. – Jen lançou rapidamente pro demônio sorridente.  
\- Awnn, que pena, eu faria maravilhas com você, já estava tudo planejado na minha mente, desde o momento eu que eu perfurei os seus pais com uma dessas facas aí. – Ele sorriu pra faça que Dean deu a Jen caso precisasse.  
\- Olha aqui seu desgraçado, eu não ligo como vai ser, mais você vai pagar por ter matado a minha família, eu juro. – Jennifer ameaçou sentindo raiva fluindo de seu interior, o demônio deu um passo pra trás em alerta, ela mesma não sabia que podia ser tão assustadora assim.  
\- Jennifer, está tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo. – Sam tocou em seu ombro e Jen se acalmou um pouco.  
\- É, e não se preocupe, hoje mesmo ele volta pros seus amiguinhos. – Dean disse com uma voz fria e Jen não sabia porque se sentia tão segura junto à esses homens.  
\- Ei, podemos conversar, sabe, arrumar pra ambos os lados. – O demônio parecia estar com medo agora, aflição atravessando as características do homem possuído.  
\- Não faço negócios com coisas como você. – Dean falou se aproximando do demônio e ganhando um olhar cauteloso de Sam e um olhar preocupado de Jen.  
\- Vamos lá Dean, ambos sabemos que é mentira. – O desgraçado estava sorrindo de novo e Notava-se que Dean estava a um passo de enfiar aquela faca no abdômen do homem.  
\- Cala a boca. – Dean murmurou friamente fazendo o demônio rir alto, ele parecia focado a fazer Dean perder o controle.  
\- O que foi? Não quer que sua namoradinha saiba como você já foi ao inferno por ter vendido a sua alma? Não quer que ela saiba como você é um homem quebrado? Não quer que ela saiba como você torturou pessoas inocentes no inferno e gostou da sensação disso, Hum? Fala Dean, FALA DE...  
\- EU DISSE CALA A BOCA. – Sam e Jen não tiveram a chance de intervir antes que Dean matasse o demônio com a faca matando junto o homem que estava sendo possuído.  
\- Dean o que você fez?. – Sam gritou pra Dean que estava com um olhar apologético e sem emoção.  
\- Dean?. – Jen perguntou com uma voz pequena cautelosamente, Sam a ignorou e colocou ambas as não no rosto de Dean fazendo Dean encara-lo.  
\- Dean, ei olha pra mim, Dean. – Sam estava com uma voz preocupada e um olhar em pânico.  
Dean olhou pra ele e afastou as mão do rosto.  
\- Eu estou bem. – Dean falou e saiu da sala deixando Sam, Jen e um corpo morto caído no chão.  
\- Sam, o que foi isso? . – Jen odiava levantar a voz mais em precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.  
\- Eu não sei. – Ele falou de vagar.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Dean tinha entrado em seu quarto e estava lá a pelo menos 4 horas, Sam estava sentado em uma cadeira na mesa da biblioteca segurando o rosto com as mãos, ambos pareciam aborrecidos e Jen achou melhor não se meter.  
Ela se dirigiu até o quarto em que estava hospedada e se sentou na cama, Aquela coisa não poderia mais fazer mal a ela nem a ninguém, infelizmente um inocente morreu no caminho mais muitos outros inocentes seriam poupados, claro ela não era burra, ainda existiam muitos demônios andando livres por aí, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era pegar todos eles e mandar pro inferno.  
O olhar no rosto de Dean quando o matou era assustador, Dean parecia ter sede de sangue, ele estava com uma olhar frio e Jen sentiu medo pai primeira vez do homem, mais em sabia que Dean não era assim, Jen sabia que Dean era um homem bom, dava pra ver em seus olhos cansados.  
Mais o que o demônio disse fez Jennifer sentir um arrepio na espinha, Dean já esteve no inferno, ele tortura pessoas e ele ... gostava, claro poderia ser um mentira mais Dean parecia tão irritado com as palavras que não se controlou.  
Dean vendeu a sua alma. Mais porque ele fez uma coisa tão louca?.  
Ela não conseguia entender nada, mais ela precisava saber, Dean e Sam eram pessoas incríveis, ela não imagina a vida que eles tiveram.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
1 hora depois ela saiu do quarto e se dirigiu em direção a biblioteca, Sam não estava mais sozinho, ele estava com um homem usando um sobretudo, quando ela se aproximou ambos olharam pra ela.  
\- Ei. – Jen saldou ambos e Sam sorriu.  
\- Ei, Jennifer esse aqui é Castiel. – Sam apresentou e Castiel estendeu a mão com um sorriso suave, Jen aceitou.  
\- Castiel? Nunca ouvi um nome assim antes, Você é caçador também?. – Jen questionou.  
\- Sou um anjo. – Ele falou seriamente a Jen sentiu vontade de rir da piada, quando ela olhou pro rosto dele ele parecia confuso da reação de Jen.  
\- Você está brincando né. – Ela perguntou descrente, Sam também não estava rindo.  
\- Meu Deus do céu. – Ela quase gritou, isso não podia ser verdade.  
\- Isso é uma blasfêmia. – Castiel falou ainda sério e Sam limpou a garganta fazendo Jen chocada olhar pra ela.  
\- Castiel realmente é um anjo acredite em mim. – Sam falou e Jen não sabia o que dizer.  
\- Anjo, tipo anjo? Que fica sentado na nuvem tocando uma arpa?. – Ela perguntou o que veio na cabeça, quando em sua vida ela pensou ficar cara a cara com um anjo.  
\- Eu nunca sentei em uma nuvem e...  
\- Os anjos não são tão fofinhos assim, muito pelo contrário, eles podem ser bem destrutivos e sanguinários, as histórias que nós lemos não são exatamente verdade. – Sam falou pra Jen cortando Castiel de terminar de falar.  
\- Nossa eu não sei o que dizer, tem tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. – Jen dias olhando pra ambos e Castiel acentiu.  
\- É totalmente compreensível. – Castiel falou educadamente.  
\- Então, vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?. – Jen questionou se entrosando na conversa.  
\- Fazem alguns anos, desde que eu puxei Dean da perdição. – Castiel falou sem ezitar e Sam bateu com a mão no rosto, para que Sam não queria que Castiel tivesse falado isso.  
\- Como assim?. – Jen franziu a testa, ela não entendia bem o significado disso.  
\- Lembra quando o demônio disse que Dean vendeu a alma e foi pro inferno?. – Sam perguntou cautelosamente e Jen acentiu de vagar.  
\- Bom, ele vendeu a alma por mim. – Sam baixou a cabeça, ele parecia envergonhado e Jen não sabia o porque disso.  
\- Pra você? Desculpa mais não consigo entender.  
\- Eu morri, e Dean vendeu a alma pra me trazer de volta, por isso ele foi ao inferno, digamos que não é o nosso assunto favorito. – Sam falou e Castiel apenas ficou em silêncio.  
\- Foda, isso é... Deus Sam ... então Castiel tirou ele de lá. – Jen afirmou e Sam acentiu.  
-Sim.  
\- Você não vendeu a sua ...?  
\- Não, Cas tirou Dean do inferno por que ele era a casca de Miguel, e ele era necessário pra parar o apocalipse. – Sam respondeu as memórias daquela época voltando com força.  
\- Miguel? Tipo o arcanjo Miguel?. – Essa história estava ficando cada vez mais surreal.  
\- Dean era a casca de Miguel e Sam era a de Lúcifer, ambos eram necessários pra parar o apocalipse. – Castiel falou reverentemente e Jen não podia não ficar com os olhos regulados.  
\- Nossa é demais pra minha cabeça, parece muito surreal Sam.  
\- Nem me diga. – Sam sussurrou.  
Eles continuaram falando, bem, Sam falou e Jen ouviu, Castiel saiu algum tempo atrás.  
\- Então aquilo no braço dele é a marca de Cain, como Cain e Abel?.  
\- Sim.  
\- Nossa parece que a minha cabeça vai explodir, a vida de vocês daria um filme de ficção, sem ofensas. - Jen falou e abaixou a cabeça tentando entender tudo o que Sam lhe contou.  
\- Não ofendeu, é verdade, nossas vidas são realmente diferentes das pessoas normais. – Ele falou rindo.  
Alguns minutos depois ambos se dirigiram aos seus quartos, Jen andou e acabou se encontrando na porta do quarto de Dean, ela levantou a mão pra bater na porta mais abaixou quando ouviu roncos suaves vindo de dentro.  
Ela abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode, ela seguiu e ficou perto da cama, Dean estava dormindo profundamente com o rosto relaxado, em parecia diferente quando estava dormindo, parecia mais jovem, mais indefeso e Jen só queria segura-lo e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem.  
\- Sinto muito Dean, você não merece tudo o que você passou. – Ela sussurrou e estendeu a mão passando suavemente pelos cabelos loiro escuro do homem.  
Porque ela se sente assim com Dean? Por que na cabeça dela ela não quer ir embora? Mais Jen tem que ir, ela não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui.  
O que ela sentiu hoje foi diferente, ela se sentiu bem ao saber que aquele demônio não iria fazer mais mal nenhum, ela queria sentir isso de novo, queria matar essas coisas, fazer algo grande como Sam e Dean fazem, salvar gente inocente, salvar pessoas como a sua avó, que não teve chance de se defender.  
É isso que ela quer.

CAPÍTULO 5 - Hunter

\- Nem pensar.  
Era a quinta vez que Dean negava lhe ajudar a ser uma caçadora, frustrante, ela só quer um pouco de ajuda pra saber o essencial, afinal ela já sabe o básico.  
\- Tudo bem então, eu vou pedir a Sam, tenho certeza de que ele vai me ajudar. – Ela reclamou e começou a andar.  
\- Você pode tentar mais a resposta vai ser a mesma. – Dean disse despreocupadamente.  
\- Droga Dean, por que você não quer me ajudar? Eu quero fazer algo grande na minha estupida vida, eu quero ajudar pessoas. – Jen se defendeu com um beicinho fazendo Dean sorrir.  
\- Não foi você mesma que disse que queria ficar o mais longe possível da caça? Não estou te entendendo Jen. – Dean apertou o maxilar, Jen ficou perplexa, era a primeira vez que Dean a chamava por seu apelido, ela não deveria se sentir tão eufórico por causa disso.  
\- É só que...  
\- O que está havendo gente? Posso ouvir seus gritos da garagem. – Sam reclamou se aproximando dos dois.  
\- Espera, que garagem? . – Jen questionou, ela ainda não tinha explorado todo o bunker, então ela não sábia o que existia uma garagem nesse lugar.  
\- Você ainda não a viu? . – Dean perguntou e Jen negou com a cabeça – Cara você tem que vê-la, tem uma porção de carros clássicos incríveis.  
\- Gente, você estão fugindo do assunto, porque estavam gritando?. – Sam impacientemente perguntou.  
\- Sam, o seu irmão não quer me ensinar a ser uma caçadora. – Jen fez um rosto triste e Dean acha que Jen estava passando muito tempo com seu irmão.  
\- Pensei que você não quisesse saber de nada sobre essa vida. – Sam lançou e Dean apontou pra Sam.  
\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse.  
\- Caras, eu sei o que eu disse ok? Só que eu mudei de ideia, algo de errado com isso?. – Jen olhou pra Dean que encolheu os ombros em rendição.  
\- Não, é um país livre. – Dean murmurou.  
\- Só que Jeniffer, você passou Grande parte da sua vida longe de tudo isso, existem bem mais coisas estranhas lá fora do que você imagina, não é um trabalho fácil. – Sam tentou aconselhar a moça, mais Jen estava mais que decidida.  
\- Eu sei disso, mais eu não posso ficar em casa sentada assistindo TV sabendo que mais dessas coisas estão rondando por aí, possuindo pessoas ou pior, pessoas que tem família, eu não vou conseguir viver em paz, por favor eu preciso fazer pela minha família, por mim, isso é o que eu quero, não aguento mais me esconder, eu quero lutar. – Jen baixou a cabeça pois não queria que os homens a visse ela quebrando.  
\- Tudo bem. – Dean falou calmamente e Sam regalou os olhos.  
\- Dean... – Sam começou mais Dean o cortou.  
\- Sammy, se é o que ela quer nós vamos ajudá-la. – Dean firmemente falou e Sam acabou cedendo.  
\- Obrigado, isso é muito importante pra mim. – Jen agradeceu felizmente, finalmente ela vai poder fazer algo importante, ela vai deixar sua vó orgulhosa onde ela estiver.  
\- Tudo bem, mais você precisa ter total certas que realmente é isso o aí você quer, ter uma vida normal é um dos maiores sonhos dos caçadores, depois que você entra é quase impossível sair, você tem uma chance de ter uma vida normal, sem perigos, você realmente quer jogar isso fora. – Dean perguntou usando um tom que não importava a resposta que Jen lhe desse ele iria concordar e apoia-la.  
\- Eu não quero mais uma fodido vida normal e chata, eu já tive isso, e mesmo assim perdi toda a minha família, agora eu quero sair e salvar gente como a minha avó ou o meu irmão, ou meus pais... – Ela terminou a frase devagar mais ela não chorou, o chega de chorar ou de ter medo.  
\- Tudo bem Jennifer, nos vamos te mostrar o que você não sabe sobre caçar. – Sam falou gentilmente e ela acentiu com um sorriso.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
2 mês depois ...  
Foram dois meses inteiros morando no Bunker e Jen acha que estava se acostumando com tudo isso, alguns dias atrás eles voltaram pra Portland pra buscar o resto de suas coisas na casa que era de sua avó, a casa ficou fechada, Jen não queria se desfazer dela ainda, ainda não.  
A rotina de treino foi puxada mais Jen estava adorando, com certeza existiam bem mais coisas do que Jen imaginava, no começo os irmãos saiam pra caçar mais quase sempre um deles ficava pra fazer companhia a Jennifer, com o passar dos dias ela afirmou que podia ficar sozinha, ela não gostava que um deles saísse sozinho pra caçar sem o outro pra vigiar as suas costas.  
Ela então começou a pedir pra ir Junto o que claro ambos negavam sem chance de conversa.  
Ela agora já sábia usar uma arma e tinha decorado alguns feitiços, sábia o básico sobre cada uma das criaturas que existiam e sábia como matá-las, sábia que os anjos tirando Castiel eram todos como soldados seguindo ordem e sem sentimentos, portanto não ligam pra nada além do céu.  
\- Olha pessoal, encontrei isso no jornal. – Jen correu pé mostrar o artigo aos irmãos. – 2 homens morreram da mesma forma, ambos irmãos, mais o interessante é que um morreu em uma segunda as 8 da noite em ponto e o outro morreu 3 dias depois também exatamente as 8 em ponto em Dakota do sul, o que acham? É estranho o suficiente?.  
\- Parece nosso tipo de estranho. – Sam falou pegando o jornal.  
\- Que bom porque dessa vez eu vou também. – Jen falou decidida com um sorrisinho no rosto, Dean virou pra encara-la.  
\- Oque? Jen, você ainda não esta pronta. – Dean atestou e Jen revirou os olhos.  
\- Dean eu não aguento mão ficar aqui, parece ser um caso simples.  
\- E se não for?. – Dean perguntou alto e Jen sábia que ele só queria protegê-la.  
\- Dean uma hora ela vai ter que sair pra caçar, você sabe disso. – Sam alegou e Dean lançou aos dois um olhar irritado.  
\- Tá.  
\- Mesmo? Valeu vou juntar o que vou precisar. – Ela saiu correndo pelos corredores e Dean suspirou.  
\- Ela vai ficar bem. – Sam tentou tirar a preocupação da mente de Dean, mais não Estava funcionando muito.  
\- Não sei porque concordei com isso. -Ele resmungou.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando chegaram em Dakota do Sul Jen não poderia estar mais animada, era o seu primeiro caso, em vai fazer isso certo.  
Os irmãos fizeram um distintivo falso do FBI pra Jen com nome ‘Taylor’ ok.  
Primeiro passo, falar com os parentes das vítimas.  
\- Olá gostaríamos de falar com Sarah Jones. – Sam falou com uma voz seria e postura igual, nossa eles desempenhavam esse papel como profissionais, afinal eles eram.  
\- Sou eu. – A mulher cujos olhos estavam vermelhos provavelmente por chorar a morte de seu marido e cunhado respondeu.  
\- Eu sou o agente Page e esses são meus parceiros agentes Plant e agente Taylor, podemos falar com a senhora por um instante?. – Sam perguntou enquanto levantava o distintivo quase que automaticamente, Dean estava fazendo o mesmo e Jen se apressou a puxar o seu também.  
\- Claro mais eu já deu o meu depoimento. – Ela forneceu a informação e Dean sorriu gentilmente.  
\- Apenas estamos fazendo o nosso trabalho. – Dean falou calmamente e ela acentiu.  
\- Bom, a Sra poderia nos dizer se notou algo de estranho no comportamento de seu marido e do seu cunhado antes de morrerem? Talvez eles tivesse algum inimigo em potencial. – Jen perguntou tentando sair profissional e Dean a encarou com um olhar engraçado.  
\- Não, meu marido estava agindo como sempre, saia de manhã pra trabalhar e voltava as 5, suas únicas conversas eram com seus colegas no trabalho, meu cunhado eu não sei exatamente por que ele mora do outro lado da cidade então nos víamos apenas 1 vez em cada duas semanas. – Ela disse enquanto puxava outro lenço pra enxugar os olhos molhados, Jen se sentir horrível por ela, afinal Jen sabia Exatamente o que é perder alguém que ama.  
\- E onde o seu marido trabalhava?. – Sam perguntou.  
\- Oficina de carros Danny e Friends, é a pelo menos 20 minutos de carro daqui. – Ela respondeu.  
\- Você não sabe se alguém talvez tivesse alguma rixa com o seu marido no trabalho? Ou talvez algum problema do passado?. – Dean questionou e a mulher franziu o cenho.  
\- Não, meu marido era um amor de pessoa, ele jamais fez nada de ... – Ela parou de repente fazendo ambos temeram a sua resposta.  
\- O que houve? Tem algo que precisa falar. – Jen indagou de vagar e a mulher olhou pra ela.  
\- Bem isso foi a muito tempo não acho que tem nada a ver. – Ela falou e enxugou os olhos de novo.  
\- Tudo importa em um caso como esse, qualquer coisa pode nos trazer ao culpado. – Sam informou a mulher que olhou pra longe deles como se tivesse vergonha de revelar isso.  
\- A uns 20 anos atrás aconteceu algo que eu nem... eu. – Ela postou não Jen a incentivou.  
\- Tudo bem, pode nos contar. – Jen falou suavemente e a mulher relutantemente acentiu, Sam e Dean continuavam encarando a mulher a sua frente.  
\- Bem, Thomas e Michael tinham outro irmão mais novo por 6 anos, se chamava Billie, ele morreu, mais foi totalmente acidental, eu os conhecia desde que éramos crianças, e eu estava junto no dia. – Ela parou por um segundo e depois continuou. – Michael e Thomas tiveram a ideia de invadir a piscina comunitária, mais Billie não queria, mais claro ele também foi ele sempre fazia o que seus irmãos mandavam.  
\- Eram umas 8 da noite eu me lembro bem, Então quando chegamos lá ficamos por alguns minutos, foi quando ouvido alguém gritando pra sairmos se não nos prenderam, nos corremos e Billie ele estava ... próximo a piscina e Michael o empurrou na água, Thomas ficou apenas rindo, e eu gritei com os dois, Billie não sabia nadar e as vozes estavam se aproximando, eu me abaixei pra ajuda-lo mais Michael me puxou e corremos pra fora, ele deve ter se afogado... os homens não entraram, estavam apenas ameaçando pra sairmos, pois sempre tinha gente invadindo o lugar.  
\- Então saímos corremos sem olhar pra trás, mais notei que Billie não aparecia, eu quis voltar mão Michael e Thomas pensaram que Billie tinha saído e ido embora pra casa por outro caminho... Mais Billie nunca saiu da piscina só o encontraram no outro dia mor... – Ela parou e os irmãos se olharam.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\- Espírito vingativo. – Dean falou quando saíram da casa da Sra. Jones, Sam acentiu e olhou pra Jen .  
\- Isso, e como se acaba com um?. – Ele perguntou e Jen revirou os olhos.  
\- Sam e queimar. – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
\- E se o morto foi cremado?. – Dean perguntou.  
\- Então procuramos por restos mortais. – Ela disse plenamente e Dean sorriu.  
\- Mais eu não intendi, porque o espírito veio apenas atrás dos irmãos e não da Sra. Jones? Afinal ela estava lá também quando aconteceu. – Ela perguntou, óbvio que ela não queria que o espírito matasse a mulher também mais ela tinha que saber tudo sobre caça então...  
\- Bom, pode ter muitas razões, mais o mais provável é que como ela ainda tentou ajudar o fantasma possa ter querido deixar ela por último. – Ele respondeu e ela regalou os olhos.  
\- Espera, foram 3 dias de diferença entre um irmão e outro então...  
\- Então temos que queimar o fantasma o mais rápido possível se não a Sra. Jones morre hoje. – Dean respondeu estoicamente.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Era 7:10 PM quando chegaram ao Cemitério onde estava enterrado Billie, ela iria queimar um espírito hoje, era surreal.  
Dean e Sam pegaram suas os e começaram a cavar, Jen ficou do lado segurando as coisas.  
\- É uma pena que ele tenha morrido tão jovem. – Jen falou olhando pra lapide de Billie.  
\- Pois é, infelizmente pessoas idiotas como como os irmãos dele existem aos montes por aí, as vezes alguns humanos conseguem ser piores que monstros, fazendo conscientemente ou inconscientemente. – Dean respondeu e passou o dorso da mão na testa pra limpar o suor.  
Quando sentiram o caixão Dean abriu o abriu pra visão de ossos desgastados com o tempo, Jen sentiu vontade de chorar.  
Foi quando Jen sentiu um arrepio na espinha, atrás de Dean estava o fantasma de Billie.  
-DEAN CUIDADO. – Jen gritou mais foi tarde demais Em um piscar de olhos de estava sendo jogando longe batendo a cabeça em uma das lápides, e caindo inconsciente.  
\- Droga, rápido Jen temos que queimar. – Sam gritou pra ela jogando olhares preocupados pro irmão inconsciente mais ele não podia ir verifica-lo ainda.  
Ela jogou o sal rapidamente, sua mente estava em pânico, e se Dean tivesse um traumatismo craniano com a batida no concreto? Meu Deus e se...  
\- Jen foco. – Sam gritou novamente e ela acentiu.  
Foi quando Sam foi jogado em uma árvore não muito longe, agora ela estava completamente em pânico, em tinha que terminar, ela tinha que fazer o papel de heroína essa noite, ela não iria ter medo, não iria entrar em pânico ela iria salvar o dia dessa vez.  
Quando ela jogou o fósforo no túmulo o espírito que já estava pronto pra faze-la voar longe também de repente entrou em chamas gritando.  
Acabou, ela conseguiu, e então tudo ficou escuro.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando ela abriu os olhos de novo em estava em seu quarto no bunker, como ela chegou lá? Tudo o que ela lembra foi queimar o fantasma e depois sua visão escureceu, espera ela desmaiou?  
Foi quando ela virou o rosto pra sua esquerda e viu Dean sentado com um olhar preocupado, ao alertas soaram na cabeça de Jen.  
\- Dean, meu Deus você está bem? Você bateu a cabeça com muita força, deixa eu ver. – Ela levantou rapidamente ignorando a tontura que lhe deu, ela colocou a mão na ferida com curativo e Dean sibilou de dor. – Desculpa.  
\- Tudo bem, eu tenho o crânio grosso. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – E você? Foi a sua primeira caçada, é normal pirar um pouco.  
\- Eu estou bem, eu fiquei com tanto medo quando vi você ser jogado e batendo a cabeça naquela lápide, fiquei sem reação. – Ela falou enquanto brincava com a bainha de sua blusa verde escura.  
\- Não você conseguiu, você segurou a barra quando Sam e eu não podíamos, você foi ótima. – Ele falou e Jen pode ver sinceridade em suas palavras, ela podia sentir corar.  
\- Obrigado.  
Ela olhou pra baixo e quando olhou de volta de estava com o rosto a uma pegada do seu, ela podia sentir o cheiro de menta de seus dentes recém escovados, por que ela sentia o impulso tão grande de avançar e beijar esses lábios perfeitos?  
Mais ela não precisou, Dean fez isso por ela, e quando ela notou ambos estavam em um beijo intenso e com fome, Deus como esse homem pode ser mais perfeito.


	2. Temporada de Caça

Jen estava deitada em sua cama pensando, ela era uma caçadora agora, uau, a vida de caça era uma das coisas que ela mais fugia e agora ela faz parte disso, ela não sabe se fica animada ou pirando.  
Sim Jen tinha medo de tudo o que tem a ver com caçar pelo que aconteceu com seus pais mais depois do que aconteceu com a sua avó o medo dela se transformou em ódio, ódio por essas criaturas que andam entre as pessoas, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era acabar com todos.  
Por isso ela quis se inserir nessa a vida, pode ter sido uma decisão insensata e ela pode realmente ter jogando a sua vida no lixo mais ela não se arrependia de sua decisão.  
Ela foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por alguém gritando, Jen podia ouvi desespero em sua voz, era Dean, ele estava gritando por ela.  
A mente de Jen entrou em pânico e ela se viu pulando da cama e correndo ao quarto dele, Sam não estava no Bunker, ele saiu pra assistir um filme em outra cidade e só voltaria no outro dia então Jen estava sozinha.  
Dean estava em apuros em tinha que fazer algo, ela estava com a sua sem na mão correndo até o quarto do homem.  
\- JEENNN.  
Quando ela parou na porta ela imediatamente a abriu alerta para o que estivesse atacando Dean, mais quando em o viu não tinha nada a não ser Dean, ele estava dormindo e estava soando muito, ele continuava revirando na cama como se estivesse com muita dor, parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo horrível.  
Ela estava quase indo acorda-lo quando ele parou, ele ficou respirando rápido como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e então em relaxou e caiu em sono profundo de novo.  
Tudo o que a mente de Jen podia pensar era.  
O que Diabos acabou de acontecer?  
Sam tinha falado sobre os efeitos dessa marca no braço de Dean mais em não pensou que em estivesse sofrendo tanto, Dean sempre pareceu um tanto arrogante, jogando piadas e brincadeiras pra esconder a sua dor.  
Então vê-lo assim tão assustado era desconcertante, ela realmente não sabia o que fazer, ela então se aproximou da cama e se sentou em uma cadeira, passando as mãos nos cabelos suados.  
Ela só queria saber que ele dormiria bem o resto da noite.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
No outro dia Dean parecia bem como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sam voltou a pouco tempo e Jen contou a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido.  
\- Ele está piorando, a marca está fazendo muito mal a ele, mais eu vou concertar, eu vou salvar o meu irmão. – Sam com convicção disse, Jen acentiu.  
\- Eu quero ajudar. – Jen falou e Sam balançou a cabeça.  
\- Não, você tem que ficar aqui com ele, Dean não pode suspeitar que estamos fazendo isso. – Ele continuou olhando pro livro que estava na mesa.  
\- Porque?. – Ela questionou.  
\- A alguns meses atrás nossa amiga Charlie encontrou um livro muito poderoso, e com esse livro nos poderíamos tirar a marca do braço de Dean. – Jen pode sentir esperança fluindo, eles poderiam salvar Dean, mais porque Sam não parecia feliz?  
\- Mais muita coisa poderia dar errado ao fazer o feitiço, a marca está ligado a alma dele, o feitiço iria tirar a marca como se estivesse sendo arrancada do corpo, e nosso medo é que ao tirar a marca isso afete a alma dele. – Sam murmurou de vagar e Jen sentiu medo fluir.  
\- Então arrancar a marca do braço de Dean pode de alguma forma destruir a alma dele? Como se a marca puxasse a alma junto? – Ela perguntou com medo da resposta que viria.  
\- Sim mais ... a alma obviamente não iria sair ... ela seria despedaçada, claro que isso pode também não acontecer mais existem grandes chances então não sabemos se faríamos mal ou bem em tentar tirar a marca dele, Dean pode disfarçar mais ele sente medo do que pode acontecer, eu já estive sem alma e não é bonito, agora estar com a alma destruída pode ser até pior. – Sam parecia que iria desmontar ali mesmo.  
\- E onde está o livro agora?. – Ela questionou.  
\- Dean mandou queima-lo. – Ele respondeu rapidamente olhando pra nada em especial.  
\- E você fez?. – Ela perguntou e Sam mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Você não fez não foi?. – Ela concluiu e Sam acentiu De vagar.  
\- Era o único jeito de salva-lo, Jen você precisa entender se não tiramos aquela maldita marca do braço dele ele pode morrer, mais se tirarmos podemos acabar destruindo ele, eu não sei o que fazer. – Sam parecia desesperado e Jen se sentia tão sem ação, esses irmãos realmente se amavam, e Jen seria condenada se não ajudasse a tirar a sua dor.  
\- Eu intendo Sam, acredite em faço, eu quero ajudar Dean tanto quanto você, mais temos que fazer do jeito certo, ele vai ficar muito irritado se você dizer isso pelas suas costas.  
\- Se Dean souber o que estamos fazendo ele vai tentar nos impedir, ele já aceitou o seu destino mais eu não, eu não posso ficar sentado e ver o meu irmão se destruir, Dean prefere morrer a passar o resto da vida como um morto vivo. – Sam limpou a lágrima que descia silenciosamente por sua bochecha e Jen podia sentir seus próprios olhos ficando embarcados de lágrimas.  
\- Nos vamos salva-lo Sam, vai dar tudo certo. – Jen acalmou o homem desolado a sua frente – Não vamos deixar Dean morrer, agora não.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
A busca por novos jeitos de salvar Dean sem comprometer a alma dele junto continuava fervorosamente, o livro continuava guardado caso não tivesse mais jeito, caso não existisse mais opção.  
Dean parecia estar bem a maioria das vezes, claro podia ser apenas um disfarce muito bem feito, mais ninguém consegue disfarçar tão bem certo?  
Sam disse que a marca poderia transformar Dean em demônio, então no caso Dean morreria e o demônio assumiria o corpo, isso poderia acontecer amanhã ou daqui a centenas de anos, não tinha como saber.  
Pensar que Dean poderia morrer causava uma dor horrível no coração de Jennifer, ela não queria se apegar tanto a alguém como ela se apegou a esses dois belos homens, não foi mão que a beleza que encantou Jen, eles eram pessoas incríveis, sempre querendo proteger quem não pode se proteger, sempre querendo salvar o mundo.  
O coração deles foi o que conquistou Jen, especialmente Dean, atrás de sua pose arrogante e de Durão existia um homem simples, amável, de bom coração, que só queria o bem de todos, ela não podia deixar ele sumir do mundo.  
Depois do beijo que Dean deu a Jen no quarto eles não falaram mais no assunto e foram apenas 1 semanas e meia, apesar de tudo Jen podia ver os olhares que Dean roubava pra ela se vezes, Jen podia sentir corar com a atenção.  
\- Temos um caso de Vampiro em Topeka, menina de 16 anos encontrada morta com a garganta cortada e sangue drenado do corpo. – Dean anunciou e os dois assentiram. – Ótimos peguem suas coisas.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Jen acha que falar com a família é a pior parte, ver toda a dor que a pessoa deve estar passando rasga o coração, mais é preciso, assim eles encontram quem fez isso e acaba com ele.  
\- Agente Plant, esses são meus parceiros agentes Page e Taylor, podemos falar por um minuto? – Dean explanou educadamente mostrando seu distintivo falso.  
\- Claro, entrem por favor. – A mulher disse enquanto abria mais a porta para eles passarem.  
\- Gostaríamos de falar sobre a sua filha, sabemos que é um assunto doido mais... – Jen começou mais a mulher a cortou no meio da frase.  
\- Se isso vai ajudar a encontrarem o maldito que matou a minha menina eu fico feliz em ajudar com o que precisam. – Ela falou severamente e Jen se espantou com a força dessa mulher.  
\- Minha filha sempre foi muito doce, uma ótima menina, não mereceu o que aconteceu com ela. – Ela falou sem muita emoção, obviamente a mulher ainda está entorpecida com o que aconteceu.  
\- Sentimos muito por sua perda. -Sam falou suavemente e a mulher acentiu.  
\- Você pode nos dizer se a sua filha estava andando com alguém diferente ultimamente? Talvez alguma nova conquista?. – Dean questionou a mulher que colocou a mão na cabeça como se estivesse pensando.  
\- Sim, ela estava com um novo namorado, eu achei estranho porque ela sempre foi muito caseira, mais quando ela o conheceu começou a sair sempre e ficou um tanto rebelde. – Ela respondeu e ambos assentiram.  
\- A senhora sabe se eles se conheciam a muito tempo ou foi recentemente. – Sam olhou pra ela com um olhar questionador.  
\- Foi bem recente, eles ficaram juntos por apenas 2 semanas.  
Todos assentaram, a história estava indo pra algum lugar.  
\- Mais alguma coisa que gostaria de nos informar? Qualquer detalhe ajuda. – Jen pediu e ela acentiu.  
\- 1 dia antes de Emily ... Bem, nossa casa foi roubada, levaram nossas joias de família mais caras, elas eram muito importantes pra nós e levaram tudo. – A mulher estava tentando se compor, o entorpecimento parecia estar passando e a realidade vindo como uma grande onda incontrolável. – Eu perdi a minha filha, ela se foi.  
Ela falou chorando e Jen podia sentir que iria acabar chorando também.  
\- Senhora Robins, vamos encontrar quem fez isso com a sua filha, eu prometo, quem fez isso vai pagar. – Jen prometeu a mulher desesperada.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Eles estavam agora no legista para examinar o corpo da menina.  
\- Eu entendi que foi um vampiro mais, e a parte do roubo?. – Jen perguntou, isso não se encaixava em nada.  
\- Não é inédito um vampiro que também é ladrão. – Sam respondeu e ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto.  
\- E espertinho também, ele não só a roubou e a matou como também se aproveitou dela, provavelmente todo o papinho de namoro era apenas para ele ganhar a confiança dela. – Dean falou em aborrecimento, essa menina não mereceu isso.  
\- Ela foi estuprada. – Jen declarou desgostosa. – Maldito vampiro nojento.  
\- Esse não era apenas um vampiro comum que apenas pega a pessoa e mata, esse bolou todo um plano, queria mais que apenas matar, isso está ficando cada vez pior. – Sam argumentou balançando a cabeça e olhando pro corpo da menina.  
\- É mais o esforço não valeu apenas porque vamos pegar esse filha da mãe. – Dean terminou e Jen não podia concordar mais.  
\- Agora o que vamos fazer é rastrear o ninho, assim matamos ele e o resto do bando.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Rastrear o ninho foi mais fácil do que Jen imaginava, apesar de serem vampiros expertos, eram muito descuidados.  
Dean abriu o porta malas do impala e puxou três grandes fações.  
\- Lembre-se, decapitação é o único jeito de mata-Los, ah e fica perto de mim. – Dean mandou e Jen revirou os olhos.  
\- Eu posso me cuidar Dean. – Ela assegurou e ele encolheu os ombros.  
\- Eu não disse que não. – Ele se defendeu.  
\- Gente vamos. – Sam resmungou irritado com a troca de farpas dos dois, e então seguiram até a casa onde se escondia o ninho de vampiros.  
Se você passasse rápido por ali iria parecer um lugar normal s uma família normal qualquer, mais obviamente não era isso.  
\- Fica perto de mim Jen, você nunca enfrentou vampiros antes. – Dean sussurrou pra ela que cedeu.  
\- Tudo bem Dean. – Ela resmungou. Idiota super protetor.  
Quando entraram todos estavam dormindo, eles tinham apenas que cortas suas cabeças fora e dar o fora daqui.  
Eles estavam andando entre os vampiros quando Jen acidentalmente chutou uma garrafa que estava jogada no chão próximo a um deles.  
Droga.  
Quando um acordou todos acordaram, Dean e Sam começaram a cortar cabeças como estivessem cortando uma maçã, Jen não estava com medo, mais ela também não queria errar mais.  
Um deles veio atrás dela enquanto ela estava concentrada em outro a sua frente, Dean e Sam não viram quando o vampiro atrás dela se jogou em cima dela a derrubando no chão.  
Dean correu atrás dela desesperado, Jen lutava pra se soltar não o vampiro era mais forte que ela, foi quando ela sentiu o vampiro gravando os dentes em seu pescoço, a dor foi quase insuportável, ela então gritou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.  
\- DEAANNN.  
Dean estava arrancando o vampiro de cima dela em 2 segundos rapidamente decapitado a sua cabeça.  
\- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem, temos que te tirar daqui. – Dean tentou manter a voz calma pra não alarma-la.  
O pescoço de Jen estava queimando, o vampiro com certeza fez um estrago, mais ela não iria se desesperar, ela era uma caçadora, em tinha que aguentar a dor.  
Apesar de estar se fazendo de forte ela estava perdendo muito sangue, se continuasse assim ela iria ficar inconsciente em breve, Dean rapidamente tirou a sua camisa de flanela e colocou no lugar da ferida pra parar o sangramento, Jen sibilou um pouco de dor.  
\- Não está tão ruim. – Ele mentiu com um pequeno sorriso mais Jen não era idiota, e além de tudo Dean parecia mais desesperado que ela.  
\- Mentiroso. – Ela falou fracamente, dormir estava ficando cada vez mais atraente.  
\- Ei, não dorme, fica acordada ok. – Sam falou alto, Dean a pegou nos braços em direção ao carro.  
\- Cas? CAS? Eu preciso de você, Jen não tá bem ela está perdendo muito sangue, precisamos de você amigo. – O desespero de Dean era visível agora o que ajudava a Jen manter a calma também.  
Droga ela não pode morrer ainda, não aqui, não agora.  
Ele entrou no banco traseiro do impala ainda com Jen nos braços, Sam rapidamente correu ao banco do motorista.  
\- Droga, porque Cas não aparece?. – Dean quase gritou o que despertou Jen de um sono que estava chegando.  
\- Calma Dean, ele deve estar ocupado ele não pode aparecer sempre que o chamamos, temos que levá-la ao hospital agora. – Sam calmamente falou, sendo o único cabeça reta aqui.  
45 minutos depois eles estavam chegando ao hospital mais próximo, Jen ficou acordada todo o caminho por incentivo de Dean e Sam, mais estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos.  
\- Quase lá , você vai ficar bem ok? Não se preocupe. – Ele disse e a beijou na testa, foi um jeito tão calmante.  
\- Me beija Dean. – Ela disse, talvez ela já esteja começando a delirar ou saiu inconscientemente, Dean regalou os olhos pro pedido inesperado.  
\- Quando você não estiver mais sangrando por toda a minha camisa e estiver completamente lucida eu a beijo o quanto você quiser. – Ele falou suavemente, a mente de Jen pode estar um tanto distorcida mais ela por ter visto amor nos olhos dele, talvez.  
\- Chegamos. – Sam declarou parando o carro.  
\- Graças a Deus. – Dean disse saindo com cuidado do carro carregando Jen, eles então correram até o hospital e Dean gritou pra alguém.  
\- ME AJUDEM AQUI, ELA ESTÁ PERDENDO MUITO SANGUE . – Nessa hora chegaram enfermeiras e uma maca pra levar Jen.  
Quando a levaram Dean ficou pra trás com uma expressão desolada.  
\- Ela vai ficar bem Dean, não se preocupe. – Sam disse ao irmão que apenas acentiu.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\- Como ela está?. – Dean se lançou da cadeira assim que viu o médico de Jen, Sam tinha saído a poucos minutos pra tomar banho, mais Dean estava relutante.  
\- Fraca, ela perdeu muito sangue, mais já a colocamos em um IV pra recuperar o que perdeu, mais se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. – O medido disse o mesmo que o seu irmão com um sorriso simpático.  
\- Posso vê-la?. – Ele pediu ansiosamente, o médico acentiu.  
\- Ela está dormindo agora, não acho que será problema.  
Quando chegaram a porta Dean entrou, Jen parecia tão pálida, e pequena no meio dessa cama, ele então pegou a mão inerte dela e a beijou.  
\- Sinto muito não te proteger direito hoje. – Ele disse e beijou a testa dela de novo.

♡♡♡♡♡

-JEN, SAMMY CORRAM. – Dean gritou desesperado, um enorme grupo de lobisomens vieram atrás deles pela floresta, era pelo menos 11:54 da noite.  
O que parecia ser um simples caso de lobisomens acabou sendo maior que isso, Dean, Sam e Jen acabaram ficando encurralados, esses lobisomens pareciam mais fortes como se estivessem vitaminados.  
3 correram atrás de Dean enquanto os outros foram atrás de Sam e Jen, Dean correu pra uma caverna que tinha ali perto, e ficou em silêncio, torcendo pros outros estarem bem.  
Dean tinha que matar esses lobisomens mais não tinha como, ele tinha perdido a sua arma quando estava correndo e caiu, agora ele estava torcendo pra Jen ou Sam o encontrarem aqui e mata-los.  
Alguns minutos depois tudo estava quieto e Dean acha que conseguiu despista-los, ele suspirou de vagar e se levantou do chão usando a mão como alavanca, quando ele fez isso sentiu uma pontada, ele estremeceu e olhou pra baixo, parecia uma flor com algum tipo de espinho estranho.  
Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou do chão quando saiu da caverna ele viu Jen e Sam acenando pra ele com a lanterna em algum lugar não muito longe Dalí, ele seguiu a luz.  
\- Onde você estava? Procuramos você por algum tempo. – Jen perguntou enquanto o examinava pra ver se o homem tinha algum ferimento visível.  
\- Escondido, tinham 3 deles atrás de mim e eu estava desarmado, o que queriam que eu fizesse?. – Dean resmungou irritado, Sam o encarou estranhamente mais não disse nada e ambos seguiram em direção ao carro.  
\- Dean eu encontrei a sua arma, estava perto a uma árvore a alguns metros daqui. – Sam pegou a arma de onde ele tinha guardado e entregou ao legitimo dono, Dean agradeceu e a guardou.  
\- Conseguiram pegar todos?. – Dean questionou e pressionou a boca em uma linha fina, a picada que aquela flor deu nele estava começando a queimar um pouco.  
\- Sim, acho que quando não te encontraram desistiram e foram atrás de nós, então nós os pagamos. – Sam respondeu e Dean acentiu.  
\- Bom porque eu não quero voltar aqui tão cedo. – Dean murmurou, essa caçada tinha sido super chata e demorada, eles estavam nessa cidade a quase 1 semana e ele já queria ir embora.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Por incrível que pareça Dean não quis dirigir o seu bebê, ele deixou isso por conta de Sam já que Jen ainda não sabia dirigir muito bem, Sam estranhou mais ficou calado.  
Dean dormiu quase a viagem inteira de volta ao motel, Jen olhava pra Dean preocupadamente e depois jogava um olhar Sam que parecia igual.  
\- Dean parece um pouco doente. – Jen quebrou o silêncio tentando não falar muito alto pra não acordar Dean, que parecia ligeiramente pálido de mais pro gosto dela.  
\- Ele estava bem antes de sairmos, mais o que mais me preocupa é que ele não quis dirigir o carro, ele só me deixa dirigir quando esta muito ferido quase inconsciente. – Sam atestou olhando pros olhos Jen pelo espelho.  
\- Você acha que tem algo a ver com essa caça?. – Jen perguntou roendo as unhas, Dean parecia quieto demais, isso não parecia nada com ele, Dean sempre foi o mais enérgico e alegre dos três, algo com certeza não está certo.  
\- Acho que não, talvez ele só esteja muito cansado, afinal todos nos estamos, não vamos nos preocupar atoa. – Sam afirmou tentando encontrar uma razão pra essa situação.  
\- Ok.  
Quando chegaram ao motel Dean ainda estava adormecido, Sam o balançou suavemente no ombro mais ele não parecia com vontade de acordar, Sam o balançou mais forte dessa vez mais Dean apenas resmungou algo ininteligível no sono e continuou dormindo.  
\- Jen, não diga a ele o que eu vou fazer se não ele vai me matar. – Sam sussurrou e Jen acentiu sorrindo.  
Sam pegou Dean do carro em estilo de noiva com um braço enrolado pelos ombros de Dean e o outro segurava suas pernas, Dean não acordou o que era estranho, Dean nunca foi uma pessoa que tinha o sono pesado pelo contrário, qualquer barulhinho o acordava e o colocava em alerta.  
Sam caminhou com Dean pro quarto e o colocou na cama, Dean fez um som feliz como se a sensação de estar em uma cama macia em vez de um banco duro de carro fosse sublime, ele se virou e se aconchegou no colchão.  
\- Você vai buscar comida, eu cuido dele. – Jen falou quase em sussurro, Sam parecia um tanto relutante mais acentiu e saiu.  
Jen se aproximou e tirou os seus sapatos e depois o enrolou com um cobertor Branco e fino, o tempo estava muito quente pra lenções pesados.  
Ela suspirou e ficou olhando pro rosto pacífico de Dean, a palidez da pele continuava mais ele parecia tranquilo, talvez ele estivesse com um resfriado, afinal caçadores não eram imunes a doenças comuns.  
\- Dean não fica doente com facilidade mais quando fica é pra valer. – Sam falou quando entrou no quarto carregando alguns pacotes de batata frita e refrigerante.  
\- Parece que sim.  
Ele ofereceu um pacote de batatas e ela o encarou com desdém.  
\- Sam eu disse comida e não um infarto em pacote. – Jen asseverou mais aceitou assim mesmo, Sam fez um rosto inocente.  
\- Foi o que eu achei essa hora, essa cidade é muito pequena, não tem mercados 24h. – Ele defendeu e ela encolheu os ombros.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Todos estavam dormindo quando Jen acordou ao som de alguém falando, ela virou o rosto sonolento e olhou pro relógio 6:34 AM.  
Quando ela virou o rosto viu que Sam estava acordado falando com Dean em sua cama, Dean estava falando baixinho algo que ela não intendia e Sam parecia estar consolando ele, o que estava adormecendo?  
Jen ficou em silencio pra entender o que estavam falando.  
\- Ele me deixou sozinho Sammy, eu não queria ficar sozinho, eu estava com medo, mais eu não disse a ninguém. – Dean falou e Jen se espantou ao ouvir a voz dele tremida como se estivesse quase chorando.  
\- Tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora, você não vai mais ficar sozinho. – Sam estava com a voz suave como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena e não um homem adulto de 37 anos.  
\- Minha cabeça dói Sammy. – Dean gemeu enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça como se fosse impedir a dor de vir, Jen queria muito ir e falar com ele mais parecia ser um momento de família.  
\- Por que você não dorme um pouco emm? Eu vou ficar aqui. – Sam sussurrou pra Dean que acentiu de vagar em quanto se deitava suspirando, Sam fez como prometeu e ficou ao lado do irmão até ele adormecer.  
\- Sam?. – Jen perguntou pra Sam cujo olhar não se movia de seu irmão, Sam estava sentado em uma cadeira do lado da cama de Dean com os cotovelos no joelho e segurando o queixo com as mãos.  
\- Oi. – Ele respondeu, Jen começou a se aproximar da cama de Dean e com uma visão melhor dele Jen pode ver a palidez mortal por seus traços e ele parecia estar soando agora, a tranquilidade que refletia de Dean já não existia mais e agora ele parecia com dor e desconforto.  
\- Ele não esta bem não é? O que ele tem Sam? Ele esta realmente doente pelo que eu posso ver. – Jen tentou soar calma mais Dean parecia tão doente que era quase impossível olhar pra ele e não se preocupar.  
\- Ele esta com febre, sempre que ele tem febre ele fica delirante, mais agora ele esta pior, ele me acordou chamando meu nome e quando eu vim ele não me reconheceu por alguns segundos, como se nunca tivesse me visto mais mesmo assim continuava chamando meu nome. – Sam disse soando cansado.  
\- Isso tem a ver com a marca? É algum efeito colateral?. – Ela tinha que marcar todas possibilidades.  
\- Não acho, a marca não o deixa doente assim, ele parece como se estivesse com um resfriado muito forte. – Sam exclamou passando a mão no queixo.  
\- Foi o que eu pensei também. – Ela falou e depois ficou em silêncio, Jen não podia mais dormir então ela ficou junto com Sam vigiando Dean que estava morto pro mundo.  
3 Horas depois Dean ainda estava dormindo, Sam saiu pra buscar café da manha, e Jen ficou do lado de Dean todo o tempo, ele ainda tinha febre alta, mais parecia estar abaixando o que aliviava ambos.  
Jen passou a mão pelos cabelos suados do homem que mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos verdes bonitos, Jen sorriu pra ele que franziu o cenho um pouco.  
\- Jen?. -Ele disse fracamente com a voz nebulosa de sono e Jen fixou feliz por ele tê-la reconhecido.  
\- Ei, como você esta se sentindo?. – Ela indagou suavemente.  
\- Eu estou bem. – A voz dele parecia rouca e baixa mais deu pra se ouvir perfeitamente.  
\- Dean você obviamente não esta bem.  
Ele revirou os olhos mais parou no meio do caminho pela dor que causou, ele então começou a coçar a mão incessantemente e Jen pode ver como uma parte da palma mão dele estava vermelha e um tanto inchada como uma picada de abelha.  
\- Dean me deixa ver isso. – Ela pediu e ele deixou com facilidade. – Onde você fez isso com a sua mão Dean?.  
\- Na caverna, tinha uma flor esquisita e ela espetou a minha mão. – Ele falou simplesmente e começou a fechar os olhos como se fosse dormir de novo.  
\- De que cor era essa flor Dean? Como ela era? Você se lembra?. – Ela questionou, o problema talvez fosse algum tipo de flor venenosa, e poderia ser pior do que imaginavam.  
\- Sei lá, era pequena e preta mais tinha formato de flor, e tinha um espinho nela. – Ele falou com sono mais Jen não podia deixa-lo dormir, ele tinha que dizer tudo o que lembrava.  
\- Um espinho só?. – Ela perguntou alarmada, e ele acentiu sem dizer nada, sua pele estava brilhando de suor de novo e Jen colocou o dorso da mão na testa dele, sua pele estava queimando de novo, parecia que a febre ia e vinha.  
\- Eu acho você muito bonita Jen, fodidamente Liiinnndaaa. – Ele falou estendendo a palavra e riu como pateta, sua voz estava ficando estranha como se estivesse bêbado.  
\- Dean você esta com febre temos que abaixar isso. – Ela falou rapidamente tentando ignorar o que ele acabou de dizer, era apenas a febre.  
\- NÃOOOO, por favor fica comigo aqui, não me deixa, todo mundo me deixa. – Ele parecia que ia chorar agora e quebrava o coração dela.  
\- Eu só vou trazer um pano molhado, é rápido eu juro, o banheiro é bem aqui do lado veja. – Ela falou e rapidamente pegou uma toalha e a molhou em agua fria, quando ela voltou pro quarto Dean estava olhando pro teto com os olhos aguados e tristes.  
\- Jen promete que não vai me deixar, eu preciso de você, eu te amo. – Ele falou roucamente e fechou as olhos, Jen congelou no lugar, ele disse que a ama? Dean Winchester simplesmente disse que a ama?  
Oh Deus.  
É a febre, e só a febre que esta fritando os seus miolos e ele não sabe o que dizendo.  
Ela tentou se convencer disso enquanto colocava a toalha molhada na testa dele fazendo ele suspirar com o contato do pano frio com a sua testa muito quente.  
Sim Dean já a beijou antes, e quando Jen estava sangrando no impala quando ela pediu pra ele beija-la ele disse que faria como se fosse algo casual, como se ele quisesse fazer mais não podia.  
E sim Jen se lembra de pedir pra ele beija-la, ela estava meio inconsciente mais consciente o suficiente pra isso ficar grudado na sua mente, ela nem pensou quando pediu isso, como se fosse algo natural, como se já fosse pra ela dizer isso.  
E pensando agora ela queria, como ela queria poder beija-lo outra vez, ela não sabe se é apenas uma paixão passageira ou algo maior, mais isso a está corroendo, ela quer tanto isso mais em um momento em que ambos estiverem lúcidos o suficiente, em que ambos quiserem isso conscientemente, não algo induzido por febre ou por delírios loucos.  
Sam entrou no quarto jogando a visão primeiro em seu irmão e depois em Jen.  
\- Ei, a fila naquela lanchonete estava imensa, tinha uma escola em excursão e pararam lá pra comer afinal é a única lanchonete descente desse lugar. – Ele resmungou enquanto colocava a comida em cima da mesa e tirava o casaco jogando em cima de sua cama.  
Eles tiveram sorte de achar esse motel onde tinham 3 camas em um quarto só, assim não tinham que gastar mais com outro quarto sobressalente.  
\- Como ele esta? Ele acordou?. – Ele questionou preocupadamente e Jen acentiu.  
\- Sim, sua febre estava baixando mais agora voltou de novo, ah eu tenho que te mostrar algo Sam. – Ela falou e correu pro lado de Dean onde estava escondida sua mão esquerda sobre o cobertor, Sam franziu a testa e a seguiu.  
\- Veja isso. – Ela pegou a mão de Dean dando visão a uma ferida inchada e avermelhada.  
\- Deus onde ele fez isso?. – Sam questionou examinado a mão do irmão que não parecia notar o entrosamento dos dois.  
\- Ele me disse que foi na caverna quando estavamos caçando aqueles lobisomens, ele foi espetado na mão por um tipo de flor preta de um espinho só. – Ela informou e Sam regalou os olhos, ele rapidamente saiu de perto de seu irmão e foi pegar seu laptop.  
\- Acho que já ouvi falar dessa flor, nosso pai substituto Bobby falou sobre ela uma vez quando estavamos em uma caçada a um wendigo. – Ele começou a pesquisar sobre ela na rede.  
\- Ela é perigosa?. – Jen perguntou com medo, e Sam não parecia saber também.  
\- Não sei, espera um pouco, uh aqui achei, Orquídea Negra, é uma flor que nasce apenas sob lugares úmidos e com pouco sol. – Ele falou lendo o artigo.  
\- Cavernas. – Jen concluiu e Sam acentiu com a cabeça.  
\- Também, aqui diz que o seu espinho pode causar alucinações, dores no corpo enjoos e febre, os efeitos podem durar de 5 a 10 dias. – Ele falou suspirando e fechou o laptop.  
\- Espera, não tem alguma cura? Algo que faça ele melhorar mais rápido?. – Jen perguntou inconformada ao saber que Dean tinha que sofrer por tanto tempo.  
\- Não, isso tem que passar sozinho, com o tempo o veneno sai de seu organismo. – Sam respondeu.  
Jen suspirou cansadamente e foi pro lado de Dean, ele tinha uma longa semana pela frente, mais Jen e Sam iriam cuidar dele, com certeza.  
Dia 2.  
\- SSAAAMMYYY. – Dean gritou pro irmão que acordou desorientado e assustado, Sam se levantou e correu pronto pra proteger Dean de quem o estivesse atacando em seu estado vulnerável.  
Sam parou e fez um olhar irritado quando Dean começou a rir alto do cabelo desarrumado e jogado em todos ao lugares de Seu irmão.  
\- Droga Dean não faz isso, você quase me deu infarto. – Sam reclamou com Dean que continuava rindo como louco.  
\- Sam, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Dean murmurou como um homem alcoolizado, Sam rapidamente chegou do lado de seu irmão que balançava em seus pés quando se levantou.  
Dean ainda estava muito fraco e sua febre não cedia causando o comportamento louco.  
Com uma mão em volta do ombro e outra segurando seu cotovelo Sam levou Dean pro banheiro.  
Depois que Dean ficou doente ele tem ficado de certa forma carente, sempre chamando Jen ou Sam pra tudo, claro que ambos ajudavam com prazer afinal Dean estava sofrendo, ou talvez estivesse apenas sendo irritante.  
Provavelmente quando ele melhorar não vai se lembrar de nada disso mais por enquanto eles tinham que aguentar Dean e suas lamentações.  
Dia 3.  
\- Olha só o que eu trouxe. – Jen falou felizmente levanto com sigo um prato fumegante de sopa caseira nas mãos, Dean levantou o olhar e quando viu a sopa virou o nariz.  
\- Eu não quero isso, odeio sopa. – Ele reclamou como um garoto petulante que não quer comer.  
\- Que pena, vai ter que comer, isso aqui é bom pra você. – Jen incentivou se sentado do lado do homem enfermo e irritado. – Abre a boca Dean.  
-Não ugh, isso fede. – Ele respondeu tentando fugir da colher cheia de sopa que Jen estava lhe dando.  
\- Dean você tem que comer, anda abre a boca.  
\- Não.  
\- Dean abre.  
\- NNÃÃOO.  
\- DDEEAANNN.  
-NNNÃÃÃOOOOO.  
Dia 4.  
\- Jen, se deita aqui comigo. – Dean implorou com um olhar de cachorrinho perdido triste, Droga Sam.  
\- Dean você precisa de espaço, é melhor você ficar a vontade na cama. – Jen argumentou sem olhar muito pro olhar agora aguado que Dean estava lhe jogando.  
\- Você não quer ficar comigo? Você não me ama também?. – Dean falou apenas alto o suficiente pra Jen ouvir.  
Merda ele falou sobre isso de novo em menos de uma semana.  
\- Não foi isso que eu disse Dean, é que você está doente e é bom pra você ....  
\- Por favorrrr. – Dean pediu devagar com uma voz pequena totalmente diferente de sua voz normal.  
\- Tudo bem.  
Ela cedeu e Dean sorriu feliz dando espaço pra ela na cama, quando Jen se deitou junto a ele Dean enterrou a cabeça no cabelo de Jen sentindo o cheiro do shampoo do hotel.  
Depois de um tempo ela pode ouvir seus roncos suaves que Dean estava fazendo, Jen sorriu carinhosamente, esse homem seria a morte dela.  
Dia 5.  
Sam estava dando a odiosa sopa pra Dean que mesmo com uma careta aceitou, o gosto conseguia ser pior que o cheiro.  
Depois de algumas colheradas Dean parou e lançou um olhar engraçado pra Sam, Sam franziu o cenho e perguntou.  
\- O que foi Dean?. – Sam não precisou de um segundo olhar pra ver que o rosto de seu irmão estava pegando um tom verde. Droga.  
Sam rapidamente colocou o prato na mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o balde que estava do lado da cama, assim que Dean pegou o balde ele vomitou toda a sopa que comeu agora.  
Dean estava se sentindo horrível, ele estava enjoado e com fome ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo doía e a sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, ele não pode controlar a lágrima sorrateira que caiu de seus olhos.  
\- Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem. – Sam acariciou seu irmão doente no ombro que continuou com a cabeça próximo ao balde caso tivesse que vomitar de novo.  
Dia 6.  
No sexto dia Dean acordou bem melhor, sua cor estava voltando gradualmente e ele já não parecia desorientado e alucinante.  
\- Como você esta hoje?. – Jen perguntou cautelosamente.  
\- Bem melhor, me sinto como novo. – Ele falou com a sua voz habitual, ele já não parecia doente.  
\- Isso é muito bom. – Ela afirmou e ele acentiu fervorosamente.  
\- Sim, não vejo a hora de sair dessa maldita cidade. – Ele reclamou e recostou no travesseiro.  
Depois de Dean ter dito aquelas coisas Jen ficou sem saber como agir próximo a ele, ela sabe que isso é bobagem ele pode nem se lembrar que disse isso mais ela não pode evitar, ela então apenas sorriu.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
4 Dias depois eles já tinham voltado pro bunker, Sam não deixou Dean dirigir apesar de Dean afirmar que já estava bem, mesmo assim ele não iria arriscar.  
Tudo voltou ao normal, e em uma noite Jen estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro qualquer quando alguém bateu na porta.  
\- Entra.  
Dean entrou sorrateiramente com as mãos nos bolsos Jen franziu a testa com a entrada inesperada.  
\- Dean? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela questionou interessada.  
\- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu me lembro. – Ele falou de vagar palavras fluindo suavemente de seus lábios.  
\- Lembra de quê?.  
\- O que eu te disse quando eu estava doente, eu não lembro de muitas coisas mais disso eu lembro. – Ele parou por um momento e Jen não sabia o que falar então ela só deixou ele dizer o que queria.  
\- E o que eu disse é ... verdade, eu sinto isso por você e eu não sei quando ou como aconteceu mais eu te amo... Jen você pode achar que eu sou louco mais.  
Ele não conseguiu terminar porque Jen o atacou com um beijo inesperado e maravilhoso, seus lábios se encaixavam como se fossem feitos um pro outro.  
A sensação da boca de Dean sob a sua era de outro mundo, o beijo era incrível.  
\- Então nos dois somos loucos ... porque eu também te amo Dean, eu te amo tanto. – Jen falou o que queria dizer a tanto tempo, o momento não poderia ter sido melhor.  
Jen então o beijou de novo línguas lutando por controle, Dean segurava a cabeça de Jen com a mão, Jen o puxou pra cima dela na cama enquanto se deitavam de vagar.  
Jen começou a soltar os botões da camisa de Dean enquanto o beijava com fervor, a luxúria nos dele era visível a quilômetro sua pupila explodia em desejo quase não se conseguia ver o verde esmeralda de seus olhos.  
Quando ambos estavam sem roupa a sensação de ambos os corpos quentes se esfregando fazia Jen enlouquecer de desejo, Dean começou a marcar beijos sob a pele sensível do pescoço de Jen que fechou os olhos dando espaço pra mais.  
\- Você quer mesmo isso? Não quero que faça algo que vai se arrepender. – Dean perguntou enquanto relutantemente tirava seus lábios dos dela.  
\- Eu quero, quero muito. – Ela falou voz com obvio desejo, ele acentiu.  
Jen enrolou suas pernas sob a cintura nua de Dean, seus corpos estavam suados, Dean continuava beijando sua boca depois desceu pro maxilar em direção ao pescoço, ele começou a beijar o ombro dela e começou a descer mais.  
Ambos estavam loucos de desejo e luxúria.  
Tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho de seus gemidos altos e delicioso.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
O sexo foi melhor que Jen imaginava, ela nunca tinha feito isso então não tinha tido outros exemplos pra comparar, mais ela sabia que nada poderia ser melhor que isso.  
Ela sentiu quando Dean a beijou no topo de sua cabeça e ela sorriu.  
\- Eu te amo Dean. – Ela falou sinceramente e ela não acha que já passou tanta verdade em algo como passou agora.  
\- Eu também te amo Jen. – Ele felizmente falou com um sorriso suave.  
Ambos riram quando ouviram a voz irritada de Sam do lado de fora do quarto.  
\- DA PRÓXIMO VEZ ME AVISEM PRA EU PODER TAPAR OS MEUS OUVIDOS.


	3. Vendo Nosso Futuro

1 Mês depois.  
Jen estava de pé em frente ao fogão fazendo alguma comida aceitável pra comer quando sentiu fortes braços envolverem a sua cintura, Jen sorriu.  
\- Hum, isso cheira bom. – Dean murmurou perto de seu ouvido causando arrepios em todo o corpo da moça.  
\- É lasanha, minha vó me ensinou como fazer, ela me ensinou muitas receitas boas e fáceis de se preparar. – Ela respondeu orgulhosa de si mesma.  
\- Já quero provar tudo. – Ele parou e a beijou na parre de trás de seu pescoço nu pois o cabelo dela estava preso. – Posso te provar também?.  
Ele perguntou com uma voz maliciosa e sedutora e Jen estava se segurando pra não ceder.  
\- Dean, não faz isso eu to cozinhando, e Sam esta por perto. – Ela estremeceu a voz nos beijos de Dean em seu pescoço. – Deeaannn.  
\- Quem liga pro que Sam pensa. – Ele continuou lhe dando beijos em seu maxilar e na sua bochecha ate chegar em sua boca, ela se afastou do fogão pra dar espaço pra Dean lhe beijar.  
Depois daquela incrível noite que tiveram Dean quase não desgrudava mais de Jen, não que ela quisesse é claro, ele estava todo o tempo querendo beija-la e senti-la como se quisesse provar pra si mesmo que ela é real.  
Dean a empurrou ate o balcão sentando-a em cima dele, ele segurou a coxa de Jen para ficarem enroladas em sua cintura enquanto davam-se beijos macios e nervosos.  
Ela nunca conseguia cansar do gosto da boca do homem, era infeccioso, tão maravilhoso e tão quente e ...  
\- Cara, já sei que vocês estão juntos não precisam provar isso em todos os lugares do bunker. – Sam reclamou fazendo ambos se separarem, Dean colocou a testa sob o peito de Jen em frustação.  
\- Estraga prazer. – Dean murmurou frustrado e Jen riu envergonhada, Dean a ajudou a descer do balcão e a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios.  
\- Awnn, vocês são tão fofos que sinto vontade de vomitar. – Sam disse brincando e Dean lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.  
\- Desculpe Sam, eu tentei avisar, mais parece que Dean não consegue pensar com a cabeça de cima. – Ela falou e riu do olhar alto defensivo que ele lhe jogou.  
\- Claro que eu penso com a cabeça de cima, mais as vezes a cabeça de baixo fala mais alto, então eu tenho que ouvi-la. – Ele respondeu enquanto puxava 3 cervejas da geladeira oferecendo a ambos que aceitaram.  
\- Certo Dean, como quiser. – Sam falou e tudo o que Jen podia ver era felicidade em seus olhos, Sam estava feliz porque Dean estava feliz, e isso importava muito.  
\- Alguma caça hoje?. – Jen perguntou e Sam acentiu.  
\- Na verdade um dos contatos do papai ligou pedindo ajuda, foi por isso que vim aqui, parece que algumas bruxar estão fazendo estrago em Nashville tenessee. – Sam falou informando o que o homem lhe disse por telefone, Dean resmungou alto.  
\- Odeio Bruxas. – Todos assentiram.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Eles estavam agora em direção a Nashville, Jen por unanimidade ganhou o direito de sentar na frente dessa vez, o que não deixou Sam nada feliz, afinal ele sempre foi na frente.  
\- Vamos parar pra comer, tô morrendo de fome. – Jen falou e os homens assentiram, afinal todos estavam com fome.  
\- Certo amor. – Dean respondeu e sorriu ela sorriu de volta suavemente.  
Dean saiu pra comprar alguns lanches pros 3, Sam e Jen ficaram no carro em silêncio, Sam limpou a garganta e falou.  
\- Jen, você esta feliz?. – Ele perguntou de repente e Jen franziu a testa.  
\- Porque pergunta?.  
\- É só que Dean parece muito feliz, mais que eu vi em muito tempo, e isso me deixa feliz também muito, eu realmente torço pra vocês serem felizes mais eu preciso saber se você também está feliz. – Ele perguntou com monotonia na voz, Jen suavizou o olhar.  
\- Estou mais que feliz Sam, nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém como Dean, nunca pensei que um homem como ele fosse bater na minha porta, bom ele literalmente bateu. – Sam riu e acentiu.  
\- Você o ama?.  
\- Sim, eu o amo muito. – Ela sorriu com carinho.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando chegaram Dean pegou um quarto pra ele e Jen e outro pra Sam, afinal agora eles são um casal e precisam de privacidade.  
De tarde todos estavam e um quarto só investigando e falando sobre o caso, quando alguém bateu na porta.  
Dean atendeu e abriu um sorriso quando viu quem estava do outro lado da porta.  
\- Matt, prazer em te ver de novo, você envelheceu emm. – Ele riu e abraçou o homem sorridente mais ou menos da altura de Dean cabelos um tanto grisalhos, e um rosto simpático.  
\- Dean, menino você cresceu, e cadê aquele seu irmão gigante? Espero que ele não tenha crescido mais. – O homem falou brincando quando Sam apareceu com um sorriso e o abraçou.  
\- Sinto desaponta-lo. – Sam riu, Matt olhou pro quarto e viu Jen em pé próximo a Dean, ele deu um assobio e falou.  
\- Quem é essa linda jovem. – Ele falou com voz de cortejador enquanto pegava a mão dela e beijava educadamente, Jen corou.  
\- Ei cuidado, ela é minha namorada cara. – Dean ameaçou mais não era com advertência, ele riu.  
\- Nossa melhor eu me afastar se não a minha cabeça vai rolar. – Matt falou e sorriu pra Jen que sorriu de volta.  
\- Matt essa é Jennifer. – Dean apresentou e Jen falou.  
\- Prazer em conhecê-lo Matt. – Ela falou amigavelmente.  
\- O prazer é meu. – Ele respondeu com uma piscada sem malícia.  
Depois das apresentações ambos se sentaram pra falar sobre o caso.  
\- Bom, pelo que eu vi, todos os mortos eram homens aleatórios, tinham fiscais e jardineiros. – Sam falou informando todos.  
\- Sim, mais agora vem o que vocês não sabem, todos tinham um coração desenhado no peito feito com algum tipo de faca. – Matt falou e mostrou as fotos dos corpos.  
\- Provavelmente é um feitiço, e pelo coração sabemos que é um...  
\- Feitiço de amor. – Jen terminou a frase de Dean que acentiu.  
\- Exato, a bruxa atraí os homens pra dentro de sua casa o deixa inconsciente e começa o feitiço. – Sam falou olhando pra foto onde o coração estava feito no peito do homem.  
\- Esse feitiço é muito poderoso, já tinha ouvido de uma bruxa fazendo esse feitiço antes mais são raras as bruxas que sabem fazer, o feitiço esta escrito em um livro. – Matt manifestou a sua opinião.  
\- Então esse feitiço é inquebrável?. – Jen perguntou roendo a unha e Matt acentiu.  
\- Depois que o feitiço é feito não tem mais volta, é como se realmente pegasse no coração deixando os homens apaixonados e de certa forma idiotas. – Ele respondeu com uma carranca.  
\- Então eu acabo com ela sozinha. – Jen falou alto e ao três homens a encararam.  
\- Oque?. – Dean perguntou alto e Jen olhou diretamente em seus olhos.  
\- Dean, se vocês forem ela pode enfeitiça-los e depois mata-los, eu não posso perder vocês, eu não posso perder você Dean. – Ela enxugou a lágrima que estava rolando de seus olhos e ele a encarou suavemente com as mãos no rosto dela.  
\- Jen, eu não posso deixar você enfrentar essa bruxa sozinha, é muito perigoso amor. – Ele falou e a puxou pra um abraço. – Mesmo que essas bruxas quisessem elas não iriam me pegar por que eu te amo.  
\- Você não sabe. – Ela fungou escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.  
\- Eu sei e sabe porque?. – Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça negando. – Porque eu te amo tanto que um feitiço estupido do amor não poderia mudar isso, eu sei o que eu sinto.  
Ela chorou mais forte, Sam e Matt tinham saído da sala pra dar-lhes espaço, Jen sabia que não era tão simples, mais ela não poderia nem sonhar em ficar sem Dean.  
\- Dean por favor eu...  
\- Jen, está decidido. – Ele endureceu a voz mais mesmo assim a puxou pra um beijo apaixonado, ele encostou a testa na dela.  
\- Eu te amo Jen.  
\- Eu também te amo Dean.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando chegaram em frente a casa da bruxa a noite Matt foi com Sam pela porta dos fundos e Dean e Jen pela porta da frente.  
A casa era enorme parecia uma mansão estilo dark, quando ambos entraram não se ouvia voz de ninguém.  
Jen estava próxima a Dean com a sua arma com balas mata bruxa na mão, ela estava com medo, apavorada na verdade, mais estava destemida, se essa bruxa colocasse as suas mãos imundas em Dean ela faria uma chacina nesse lugar.  
\- O que um belo homem como você faz na nossa humilde casa?. – Uma voz extremamente sinistra de mulher fez ambos saltarem de susto.  
\- Ah essa é a sua casa? Desculpe pensei que fosse o Museu gótico da cidade. – Dean respondeu amargamente segurando a arma firmemente na mão.  
\- Adorável, aliás amei o seu estilo lenhador assassino, você tem até um acessório. – Ela falou apontando pra arma na mão dele.  
\- Ah isso aqui? Eu carrego pra todo lugar que eu vou, sabe, caso encontre alguma bruxa louca passando. – Ele respondeu e Jen riu do dom que Dean tinha de fazer piadas horríveis nas piores horas.  
A bruxa fez um olhar irritado e de repente falou algumas palavras fazendo Dean cair com dor, Jen ficou desesperada e quando mirou na bruxa pra atirar nela ela já não estava mais lá.  
\- Dean, o que você tem? Aguenta firme amor, DEAN?. – Ela chamou freneticamente ao ver o seu namorado espernear no chão com dor.  
\- Parece que eu estou queimando por dentro. – Ele falou roucamente tentando controlar a dor insuportável que estava sentindo.  
Jen olhou desesperada quando sentiu algo duro bater em sua cabeça fazendo ela desmaiar instantaneamente.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando Jen acordou ela estava sentada em uma cadeira amarrada, ela sibilou com a dor da parte de trás de sua cabeça, sua visão estava começando a voltar de vagar, foi quando ela o viu.  
\- DEAN. – Ela gritou pro namorado que estava deitado em uma cama sem camisa com um coração desenhado e sangrando em seu peito.  
Não, não, não...  
Elas fizeram o feitiço, não pode estar acontecendo, ela começou a sentir o pânico surgindo de novo, Jen não pode ficar sem Dean, ela não consegue mais imaginar uma vida sem ele, onde diabos estavam Sam e Matt.  
\- Acordou, que pena você dormiu na melhor parte. – A bruxa falou com veneno na voz.  
\- Sua vadia o que você fez?. – Jen gritou pra bruxa lutando pra se soltar, a bruxa apenas sorriu.  
\- Você precisa me intender, o nosso Dean aqui é tão lindo, não poderia deixar passar. – Ela falou acariciando a bochecha do homem inconsciente.  
\- E agora oque? Vai aproveitar se da situação e depois vai mata-lo? – Jen gritou sentindo seus olhos embaçados de lagrimas não derramadas.  
\- Ah eu vou, e por isso você está aqui, porque eu quero que você veja tudinho. – A bruxa riu.  
Não... isso era tortura.  
Jen viu quando Dean começou a acordar ele parecia desorientado, ele olhou pra Jen e franziu o cenho, depois virou o rosto e olhou pra Bruxa que estava sorrindo.  
Ele a olhou com fascínio e isso era pior que tomar um tiro, Jen virou o rosto e chorou, ela não podia fazer nada além de olhar.  
\- Olá amor. – A bruxa falou usando uma voz sedutora e Jen viu quando Dean sorriu pra ela, Dean então colocou a mão direita sob o rosto dela carinhosamente.  
Foi quando ela ouviu um tiro alto bem próximo soando em seus ouvidos e viu a bruxa fazer um rosto chocado antes de cair em cima de Dean.  
Jen não entedia o que estava acontecendo mais sentiu o maior alívio do mundo quando ouviu a voz rouca de Dean.  
\- Ugh, eu realmente odeio bruxas. – Ele falou com uma careta enquanto jogava o corpo da mulher no chão sem cerimônia e se levantava de vagar da cama, ele então desamarrou Jen gentilmente, quando ela estava solta ela pulou em Dean lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.  
\- Eu pensei que te perdi, eu estava tão desesperada. – Ela falou, lagrimas de alegria tomavam lugar das lagrimas de tristeza.  
\- Ei, Ei eu estou aqui, já acabou, eu disse que não iria funcionar. – Ele respondeu acariciando o rosto da namorada.  
\- Mais eu não intendo, como?. – Ela questionou.  
Nessa hora chegaram Sam e Matt correndo loucamente até o quarto.  
\- Finalmente encontramos vocês, nos... O que aconteceu Dean, você esta bem?. – Sam perguntou freneticamente quando viu o coração desenhado no peito de seu irmão.  
\- Eu estou bem Sammy, não funcionou comigo. – Ele respondeu.  
\- Como assim?. – Sam questionou.  
\- Eu devo ter esquecido de dizer um detalhe, o feitiço não funciona em quem já ama alguém com todo o coração, parece filosófico eu sei. – Matt anunciou e os meninos o encararam com raiva por não ter dito esse detalhe importante, mais Jen não poderia estar mais feliz, Dean a amava realmente pra um feitiço tão poderoso não ter funcionado, foi a melhor prova de amor do planeta.  
-Onde vocês estavam? – Dean perguntou enquanto colocava a camisa, estremecendo com a ferida no peito.  
\- Bem vai parecer meio patético mais, caímos em uma armadilha assim que entramos pelas portas dos fundos, ficamos presos em uma rede só conseguimos sair quase agora, quando saímos começamos a procurar vocês foi quando ouvimos o tiro e viemos diretamente pra cá. – Sam murmurou e Dean riu.  
\- Não ri idiota. – Sam resmungou mais acabou rindo também.  
\- Imbecil.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\- Tchau meninos, juízo em? Ah e Dean toma conta dessa moça bonita aqui. – Matt falou com um sorriso e abraçou ambos.  
\- Pode deixar. – Dean falou enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça de Jen que estava encostada nele.  
\- Depois dessa caçada eu não só odeio bruxas, eu as abomino. – Dean falou com desdém e Sam e Jen assentiram em acordo.  
\- Nós também. – Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

♡♡♡♡♡

Visão ON

\- Um ano e nada mais.  
\- Oque? Mais é muito pouco, você precisa me dar mais tempo, eu preciso de 10 como qualquer outro trato.  
\- Sim mais você não é qualquer um certo?.  
\- Não, eu quero 10 anos.  
\- Nada feito.  
\- Então 5, apenas 5 anos.  
\- É 1 ano ou nada.  
\- Eu ....  
\- Não quer salvar o seu namorado moribundo?.  
\- É o que eu mais quero.  
\- Então aceite ou então o seu namoradinho terá que aprender a viver assim, um morto em vida.  
\- Não, um ano é pouco tempo eu preciso de mais, eu preciso de mais tempo com ele.  
\- Sinto muito querida, é pegar ou largar, pense bem, é um bom trato, um ano inteiro aproveitado a vida com o seu namorado que a propósito estará em perfeita saúde.  
\- Tudo bem, eu aceito.  
\- Ótimo, ele ficará muito feliz em ver o que você fez por ele.  
\- Não vai, por que ele não vai saber.  
Visão OFF ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\- Jen? Jeenn? JEENNNN.  
Uma voz que parecia vir de muito longe começou a chama-la despertando Jennifer de um sono incômodo, ela virou o rosto e deu de cara com olhos verdes preocupados.  
\- Dean?. – Ela falou com a voz sonolenta.  
\- Você estava inquieta, Estava tendo um pesadelo?. – Ele perguntou e Jen podia ver as linhas exaustas no rosto de Dean, ela se virou pra ele.  
\- Você dormiu?. – Agora ela que parecia preocupada ele fungou.  
\- Não muda de assunto, você tem muitos pesadelos assim, o jeito que você estava se mexendo não parecia ser nada divertido. – Ele disse enquanto tirava um tiro de cabelos suados da testa de Jen.  
\- Não constantemente, esse pareceu tão real que parecia que eu estava lá, hum eu devo estar estressada com tanta coisa que eu tenho visto ultimamente, e você dormiu ou não?. – Ela voltou no mesmo assunto que Dean estava tentando fugir, Dean encolheu os ombros e apertou o maxilar.  
\- Algumas horas. – Ele falou simplesmente.  
\- Quantas?. – Ela questionou fortemente.  
\- Algumas, talvez 4, feliz mamãe?. – Ele tentou rir mais parecia mais com uma careta.  
\- Dean...  
\- Olha já são 8:40, hora de levantar, te encontro no banheiro. – Ele rapidamente falou lhe dando um beijo e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro.  
\- NÃO PENSE QUE VAI FUGIR TÃO FACIL. – Ela gritou pra Dean pra que ele pudesse ouvir do corredor do Bunker.  
Ela levantou espreguiçando os músculos, ela saiu do quarto mais voltou rapidamente quando viu que estava apenas com uma blusa comprida de Dean que não tapava bem suas partes íntimas, ela voltou e colocou uma calça de moletom azul claro, só no caso de Sam passar por ela e acabar em uma situação estranha.  
Quando ela entrou no banheiro Dean estava tomando banho cantarolando uma musica de Bon Jovi, ela sorriu pra si mesma e tirou as roupas ficando completamente nua, ela de vagar entrou no chuveiro envolvendo seus braços pequenos no dorso musculoso do homem fazendo ele pular e quase escorregar.  
\- Deus Jen, você quer me matar?. – Ele reclamou e Jen riu.  
\- Jamais faria algo tão maldoso com o mundo. – Ela falou e Dean franziu o cenho.  
\- Faria o que com o mundo?.  
\- Tirar você dele. – Jen respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, Dean a puxou pra junto a ele no chuveiro a abraçando apertado e sorrindo.  
\- Deus você é tão romântica. – Dean mencionou carinhosamente e a puxou pra um beijo.  
\- É uma das minhas qualidades que você mais ama. – Ela se gabou e Dean acentiu sorrindo.  
\- Nunca foram ditas palavras mais verdadeiras. – Dean a beijou de novo e ficaram apenas sentindo a sensação de suas bocas uma na outra.  
\- Eu te amo Dean. – Ela falou quando deram uma pausa no beijo pra respirar.  
\- Eu sei. – Ele riu e ela deu um fraco empurrão no peito dele fazendo ele rir mais.  
\- Idiota. – Ela falou carinhosamente.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Quando ambos saíram do banheiro Dean voltou ao quarto pra pegar algo e Jen foi para a cozinha onde Sam estava sentado tomando café com uma mulher ruiva de cabelos curtos.  
\- Bom dia. – Jen saldou a todos os presentes na cozinha, Sam se virou e sorriu amigavelmente.  
\- Bom dia, Jen eu quero que você conheça Charlie, Charlie essa é Jennifer namorada de Dean. – Sam apresentou as mulheres uma a outra.  
\- Namorada de Dean? Sério? Estou impressionada, como você fez pra conquistar aquele cabeça dura. – Charlie perguntou olhando pra Jen com expectativa, Jen encolheu os ombros.  
\- Acho que tive sorte. – Ela riu e Charlie sorriu, parecia ser muito fácil fazer amizade com ela.  
\- Acho que ele que teve sorte. – Charlie piscou e Sam riu no fundo, Jen não sabia o que dizer e ficou calada brincando com o cabelo.  
\- Charlie, espero que não esteja tentando conquistar a minha namorada. – Dean se revelou entrando na cozinha e salvando Jen.  
\- Não, estavamos apenas conversando, certo Jennifer?. – Charlie piscou de novo e riu.  
\- Bem ...  
\- Não liga pra ela Jen, Charlie adora jogar com os outros. – Sam falou e Charlie lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.  
\- Talvez isso seja inveja porque eu fico com mais meninas que você Sammy. – Charlie chantageou com diversão na voz e Sam já sabia que era brincadeira de sua amiga.  
\- Aí, essa doeu. – Dean falou colocando a mão no peito pra dar mais ênfase.  
\- Aquela loira com óculos hipster no bar conta?. – Sam questionou e Charlie e ela franziu a testa.  
\- Quem?.  
\- Ela não parava de contar como seu namorado a odiava e como seu namorada a desprezava, e eu pensei que aquilo fosse um encontro. – Sam falou rindo.  
\- Ela ainda estava sofrendo por seu ex. – Ela revelou com uma carranca.  
\- Pensei que ela fosse lésbica. – Dean falou e Charlie bufou.  
\- Ela é Bi, tem uma diferença Yoda. – Charlie revidou.  
\- Você ainda saí com ela?. – Dean perguntou e ela sorriu como se estivesse pensando em coisas muito boas.  
\- As vezes, ela é muito boa na cama sabia? Ela fica em baixo e eu... – Charlie falou com um sorriso malicioso e Dean a cortou no meio de sua fantasia.  
\- Arg, não me interesso pelos detalhes sujos Charlie. – Dean reclamou com uma careta e Sam estava igual.  
\- Por favor, como se vocês fossem dois anjos com auréolas. – Ela disse saindo de seu devaneio.  
Jen se sentiu na mesa com Sam e Charlie, Dean foi buscar café pros dois.  
\- Então ... você caça?. – Charlie questionou e Jen acentiu olhando pra Dean.  
\- Posso dizer que sim, mais ainda não sou muito boa como esses caras aqui. – Jen respondeu e Sam sorriu.  
\- Ela caça a pouco tempo. – Sam falou e Charlie acentiu com um sorriso.  
\- Intendi, bom caras e garota eu tenho que ir agora, tenho uma convenção de quadrinhos pra comparecer sabe. – Charlie informou e se levantou da mesa, ela abraçou todos.  
\- Xau Charlie. – Dean falou pra amiga.  
\- Arrivederce Vadias. – Charlie falou animadamente e saiu da cozinha, Jen franziu o cenho pro que Charlie disse mais Dean e Sam estavam sorrindo então foi algo comum pra eles.  
Eles falaram algumas coisas aleatórias, o sonho que Jen teve estava começando a sumir de seu cérebro, mesmo quando ela se levantou o sonho já estava meio embaçado, então ela deixou isso pra lá.  
O dia passou bem tranquilo sem caças, as únicas que tiveram já tinham outros caçadores por perto pra cuidar disso.  
Quando chegou a noite todos foram dormir, Sam foi pro quarto dele e Jen e Dean pro seu próprio, Jen vestiu uma calça e uma blusa de moletom, e Dean apenas uma calça de moletom preta, Jen sorriu pro peito nu do namorado.  
\- Admirando a visão?. – Ele perguntou divertido pelo olhar dela.  
\- Com certeza. – Ela falou suspirando e Dean a atacou com um beijo macio, Jen riu no beijo e Dean também, ambos se separaram e Jen passou os dedos pela barba feita de Dean.  
\- Você gosta assim?. – Dean perguntou e ela assentiu.  
\- Sim, você fica sexy desse jeito. – Ela respondeu ainda passando os dedos pelo rosto de Dean, ele riu maliciosamente.  
Ele avançou pra outro beijo, esse foi aquecido e com luxúria, Jen continuava passando os dedos pelo rosto de Dean e passou pros cabelos loiro escuro, ele colocou as mãos de baixo da blusa dela causando arrepios na moça.  
Ele puxou a blusa dela pelos braços deixando ela apenas com suas calças de moletom, ele avançou para deixar beijos molhados em sua clavícula, as mãos de Dean vagavam por sua coxa coberta.  
Ele a puxou cuidadosamente pra deitar na cama, quando ela estava deitada ela olhou pra Dean mais era como se ele não estivesse lá, tudo estava começando a parecer distante, Dean não parecia perceber o que estava acontecendo.  
Visão ON \- 1 ano, e nada mais.  
\- Ele não vai saber.  
\- Como você pode fazer isso?  
\- Eu fiz por você, porque te amo.  
\- Você fez por mim ou por você?  
\- Dean não merece mais essa dor.  
\- Não me arrependo do que fiz.  
\- Você não percebe que ter feito isso foi pior do que tê-lo deixado morrer.  
\- Eu intendo, eu faria o mesmo sem piscar.  
\- Não vou deixar você morrer, eu te prometo.  
\- EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO, NÃO POSSO, EU NÃO VOU PODER VIVER SEM VOCÊ.  
Visão OFF \- JEENNN.  
Ela voltou a realidade com um suspiro assustado, tudo estava voltando a entrar em foco inclusive o olhar em pânico de Dean.  
\- Eu estou bem. – Ela respondeu e se sentou tossindo um pouco, a adrenalina ainda residia.  
\- Você está bem? Você parecia que estava catatônica olhando pro nada, eu te chamei e você não respondeu, o que você tem Jen? – Ele perguntou seu olhar de pânico ainda estava nas características bonitas de seu rosto.  
\- Dean eu ... Eu acho que tive uma visão.

♡♡♡♡♡

\- Visão?. – Dean perguntou atordoado.  
\- Sim. – Jen falou tentando se acalmar e tirar essa sensação estranha que estava no formando em seu interior.  
\- Como ... do futuro?. – Dean não sabia mais o que perguntar.  
\- Acho que sim e a sensação não é divertida eu ... eu acho que vou vomitar. – Jen saiu correndo do quarto sem ligar que ela estava meio nua, Sam já estava dormindo agora então não tinha perigo aparente.  
Quando ela chegou no banheiro correu pra privada jogando tudo o que comeu no jantar, seu estomago estava um turbilhão, igual a sua cabeça, o mundo ainda não tinha voltado completamente fazendo tudo parecer um sonho louco.  
\- Jen, ei você esta bem?. – Dean perguntou quando apareceu frenético na porta do banheiro carregando um cobertor pra cobrir a intimidade da namorada.  
\- Não, eu não estou bem, eu simplesmente tive uma droga de uma visão, isso não é normal Dean. – Jen gritou pra Dean mais se sentiu horrível quando viu a expressão culpada no rosto do homem.  
\- Desculpa, sinto muito amor é que tudo isso esta me deixando atordoada. – Ela falou e se lançou nos braços de Dean que imediatamente a envolveram em um abraço apertado.  
\- Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo, eu prometo. – Dean falou calmamente e Jen relaxou, ela sabia que enquanto tivesse esse homem incrível em sua vida tudo estaria bem.  
\- Dean, Jen, o que está acontecendo?. – Sam perguntou quando apareceu na porta do banheiro com uma expressão confusa, ele olhou pra Jen e rapidamente virou o rosto. – Ops, Dean eu juro que não vi nada.  
\- Woah Sam, cuidado com o que você olha cara. – Dean falou tardiamente e Jen se escondeu em seus braços pra se esconder, pois o lençol caiu em uma parte mostrando seus seios, ele a cobriu rápido.  
\- Pode olhar agora. – Dean falou e Sam virou de vagar quando viu que a namorada de seu irmão estava coberta ele suspirou.  
\- Bem, o que está acontecendo? Pude ouvir suas vozes do quarto e Jen parecia com raiva. – Sam falou e Jen acentiu.  
\- É que ... Algo aconteceu hoje. – Jen revelou e Sam virou a cabeça um pouco pro lado sem entender.  
\- Oque?. – Sam perguntou curioso.  
\- Jen teve uma visão. – Dean falou por ela e Sam regalou os olhos.  
\- Visão do futuro?. – Ele questionou.  
\- Acho que sim, eu não sei bem. – Ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.  
\- Você se lembra o que viu?. – Sam falou gentilmente pois Sam sabia muito bem que visões não são algo fácil, afinal ele já teve isso graças ao demônio Azazel.  
\- Estava tudo muito confuso, tinha muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, mais acho que eram nossas vozes, eu não consegui entender nada. – Ela falou frustrada e colocou a cabeça no peito nu de Dean com um suspiro alto.  
\- Tudo bem, talvez seja porque foi a sua primeira visão e não está totalmente desenvolvido, talvez com o tempo fique mais fácil intender. – Dean tranquilizou a namorada que acentiu.  
\- Eu também acho, com o tempo vai ficar mais claro Jen acredite eu intendo como é. – Sam falou com uma expressão triste, Jen já sabia o que Sam estava falando ele contou tudo isso no dia em que ela conheceu Castiel.  
\- É diferente Sam, Jen provavelmente é vidente como a sua avó, acho que Jen herdou esse dom dela. – Dean avisou o irmão com um rosto apologético.  
\- E eu pensei que era a única normal na família. – Jen mencionou com uma expressão neutra e resignada.  
\- Ei, você é normal, sua avó era normal certo? Só porque você tem visões agora não faz de você diferente, pelo contrário faz você especial. – Dean falou carinhosamente e Jen sorriu pelo fato de Dean sempre conseguir fazer Jen se sentir bem.  
\- Exatamente, vai dar tudo certo, vamos estar aqui pra você, e vamos te ajudar a entender isso ok? – Sam sorriu e ela acentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Jen não estava sozinha.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
No outro dia Jen levantou cedo, ela começou a pesquisar sobre psíquicos na internet, afinal qualquer informação contava, ela era uma fodida vidente, isso é tão fora do comum.  
Será que sua mãe também era vidente? Será que ela herdou isso da sua avó também? Provavelmente não, se ela soubesse ela teria salvado seu irmão e teria se salvado junto com o pai de Jen, mais talvez ela fosse e só não pudesse controlar como a sua avó, pois ela também nesse tempo todo não podia controlar o que via.  
E isso era tão frustrante, do que adianta ter visões do futuro se não aparecem quando se quer? Ou quando não precisa mais? Jen resmungou.  
\- Posso ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando do quarto, ainda frustrada por ontem?. – Dean perguntou e se aproximou lhe dando um beijo rápido.  
\- E como não seria? Mais eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, e eu preciso controlar essas visões malucas. – Jen falou e suspirou e fez beicinho, colocando o punho na bochecha pra segurar a cabeça.  
\- Nós vamos te ajudar como Sam disse, não vamos te deixar ok?. – Dean falou calmamente e puxou a mão dela entrelaçando os dedos.  
\- Eu sei, te amo. – Ela disse como um mantra e ele sorriu do rosto fofo que ela fazia quando estava frustrada.  
\- Te amo mais. – Ele falou com verdade na voz.  
\- Eu fiz por você, porque te amo.  
\- Ei, é outra visão?. – Dean perguntou quando viu a expressão de Jen mudar rapidamente.  
\- Não sei, eu apenas ouvi algo como se alguém tivesse falado no meu ouvido, como um sussurro. – Jen estava falando baixinho como se ela levantasse a voz ficasse mais difícil de ouvir, mais não veio mais nada.  
\- O que você ouviu? Foi mais claro dessa vez?. – Ele questionou curioso e ela negou.  
\- Não, parecia um sussurro, não deu pra intender, merda e se for algo ruim que vai acontecer?. – Ela começou a entrar em pânico, e se algo ruim fosse acontecer com algum deles? E se algo ruim fosse acontecer com Dean? Não isso nem pensando.  
\- Woah calma, nada de ruim vai acontecer, talvez seja algo bobo, alguma coisa normal que vai acontecer, a maioria dos videntes começam assim com suas visões.  
\- Tem certeza?. – Ela perguntou com uma voz pequena e chorosa.  
\- Tenho, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele mentiu, Dean não queria atordoa-la mais do que ela já estava.  
\- Obrigado. – Ela falou.  
\- Pelo que?. – Ele questionou confuso.  
\- Por estar aqui pra mim, por ter batido na minha porta, eu não sei se eu conseguiria passar por isso sozinha. – Ela agradeceu, ela tinha que ter certeza de que ele sabia dessas coisas.  
\- Eu que agradeço por ter te encontrado, nunca pensei que eu fosse amar alguém tanto além Sammy, claro que de maneiras diferentes. – Ele riu da própria piada e ela sorriu com amor. – Você é muito forte, outra pessoa estaria pirando agora mais você não, e eu admiro a sua força.  
\- Amor, acredite eu estou pirando por dentro. – Ela disse e riu e ele sorriu.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
No outro dia Sam, Dean e Jen estavam em uma caçada a um demônio, as caças a demônios sempre a deixavam apreensiva talvez seja pelo que aconteceu com a sua família, Com certeza era isso.  
O demônio da vez estava fazendo tratos com pessoas por suas almas escondido do rei do inferno Crowley, como se fosse ilegal, isso já tinha acontecido antes Dean disse, Demônios da encruzilhada fazendo tratos pra ficar com as almas que recolhesse pra si.  
O demônio fazia o trato por 10 anos e com o trato feito dava um jeito de matar a pessoa antes do tempo pra ficar com a alma mais rápido.  
Quando chegaram na cidade onde estava acontecendo as mortes ‘suspeitas’ eles investigaram e eles tiveram apenas que convocar o demônio pra poder manda-lo de volta pro inferno.  
\- Você é outro dos leais demônios que se viraram contra Crowley certo? O inferno não tem ordem mesmo não é. – Dean falou com voz sarcástica e o demônio riu.  
\- Ah por favor, Crowley não é mais um rei, ele não manda mais em nada, depois de suas aventuras bebendo sangue humano ele ficou emocional e patético. – O demônio reclamou – Então eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho sozinho.  
\- Fazendo tratos e matando as pessoas antes do tempo?. – Sam resmungou com a voz fria.  
\- Isso é um bônus, afinal eles vão morrer mesmo. – Ele riu sarcasticamente e começou a se contorcer quando Sam falou as palavras do exorcismo.  
Quando o demônio estava fora do corpo do homem, ele estava atordoado e confuso, Sam foi ajuda-lo.  
\- Esse caso foi muito fácil não acha Jen?. – Dean perguntou a namorada que estava calada todo o tempo, Ela estava com aquele mesmo olhar distante.  
Visão ON \- Eu quero fazer um trato.  
\- 1 ano, e nada mais.  
\- Você estaria disposta a trocar a sua alma pela vida do seu namorado?.  
\- Eu dei a minha vida por esse amor, e eu não me arrependo de nada, eu não me arrependo do que fiz.  
\- Eu fiz isso antes, fiz porque fui egoísta, porque tinha medo de ficar sozinho.  
\- Não, você fez por amor, eu fiz o mesmo por você.  
\- Seria melhor ter me deixado morrer.  
Visão OFF \- AHHHH. – Jen deu um grito colocando as mãos na cabeça contra a dor que se espalhava por seus olhos, tantas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia entender.  
-JEN. – Dean correu e a pegou antes de ela cair. – Amor, fala comigo.  
A dor parou de repente a realidade voltando como antes, ela acha que vai vomitar.  
O vômito não veio como ela esperava, mais a sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco.  
\- Arg, isso com certeza não é divertido, e não, não consegui entender nenhuma puta palavra. – Ela reclamou com a voz irritada e doída.  
\- Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui. – Dean a ajudou a se levantar e saíram.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\- Sabemos que as suas visões são dolorosas e que é impossível entender o que falam nela certo?. – Sam perguntou e Jen acentiu cansada.  
\- Sim, minha avó me disse que quando as visões dela começaram também era assim, era doloroso. – Ela falou e baixou a cabeça Dean a tocou no ombro ligeiramente.  
\- Tudo bem, mais você acha que são do futuro? Como algo ruim? Ou alguma coisa comum como uma conversa, você disse que sempre são as nossas vozes. – Sam lembrou.  
\- Sim, mais tem outra voz no meio, de um homem, eu não a reconheço. – Ela esfregou a testa contra a dor de cabeça.  
\- Não é Cas?. – Dean perguntou e ela negou.  
\- Não, é outra voz, parece mais feroz, não sei explicar.  
\- O jeito é esperar outra visão aparecer, você terá que se concentrar completamente no que está vendo, sei que é doloroso mais vai funcionar. – Sam aconselhou e ela bufou.  
\- Bem fazer oque ... – Quando ia falar mais ela sentiu aquela terrível sensação de novo, dessa vez parecia mais clara, ela podia ver uma cena na sua frente era um quarto do bunker, mais não o quarto em que Dean e Jen dormem, tinha uma cama no meio com lençóis marrons e Dean estava deitado nela.  
Visão ON \- Dean? Você pode me ouvir?  
Jen virou o olhar pro braço de Dean, a marca não estava lá.  
Ela conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo como também podia ver o que quisesse mais não podia falar nada além de ouvir o que ela mesma estava falando, como se ela fosse uma telespectadora em seu próprio cérebro.  
\- Eu vou dar um jeito, eu juro, não vou deixar você ficar assim, tudo parece diferente sem você, minha vida não é a mesma sem você comigo.  
Ela podia se ouvir soluçar.  
\- Eu vou te trazer de volta não importa o que custe.  
Na sua visão Dean parecia pálido e magro, não muito mais o suficiente pra notar, o que estava acontecendo?.  
Ele está doente? E como ele está sem a marca? Será que isso aconteceu com ele por ter tirado a marca de seu braço? A sua alma está danificada?  
O que está acontecendo? Isso vai mesmo acontecer ou é algo que ela pode mudar?  
Visão OFF Quando ela voltou estava chorando tão forte que estava soluçando, ela ainda podia sentir os efeitos da visão, Sam estava a encarando com um rosto preocupado, e Dean a estava segurando murmurando palavras de conforto e passando as mãos em seus cabelos.  
Outra visão inundou o seu cérebro não doía, mais tudo parecia tão deprimente, Dean estava de pé em frente a ela com um olhar estranho parecia até um tanto zombador.  
Visão ON \- Você não pode me salvar.  
\- Eu posso, eu e Sam vamos te trazer de volta, eu vou trazer o amor da minha vida de volta pra mim.  
\- Mesmo? E se eu quiser ficar assim? E se o amor da sua vida não existir mais?  
\- Ele existe, eu sei que sim, não vou desistir.  
A visão mudou e agora ela podia olhar o teto e um rosto choroso e desesperado apareceu em sua visão.  
\- Nããoo, por favor deus não, Jeenn.  
\- Eu ... te ... amo.  
Ela se ouviu dizer fracamente.  
Visão OFF \- Jen? Olha pra mim.  
Ela olhou pra Dean, ele parecia desesperado de preocupação.  
\- Você está comigo? Amor, fala alguma coisa. – Ele falou rapidamente e Sam estava lhe olhando com o mesmo rosto preocupado.  
\- Estou bem. – Ela afirmou, mais ela não estava bem, longe disso, ela estava completamente desesperada por dentro, ela não vai deixar essas coisas acontecerem.  
\- Oque você viu?. – Sam perguntou mais Jen continuou olhando pra Dean.  
\- Eu não sei. – Ela mentiu.


End file.
